Enredos en la vida shinobi
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Pues basicamente se trata de un enredo de la vida :P  logico     por favor lean y opinen no es el primer trabajo que hago pero si el primero que publico y me gustaria saber su opinion n n
1. FAMILIA NARA

CAPITULO 1:FAMILIA NARA

_-Quien eres?-pregunto la joven de 11 años y heredera de los Nara mirando a una mujer que le era tan familiar como desconocida._

_La nombrada hizo caso omiso y solo empezo a caminar hacia la joven y como si nada,como si de un fantasma se tratase atraveso su ojven no se imuto,ya estaba acostumbrada en direccion a donde la mujer se dirijia._

_Despues de pasar de ella e ignorar su pregunta la mujer se dirijio a un árbol donde justamente su hermano mayor se encontraba sentado cargando dos bultos a cada lado,que ella suponia serian bebes_

_-Otra vez lo mismo...-se dijo a si misma mientras veia como la mujer se sentaba al lado de su hermano mayor y como este le pasaba uno de los bebes que sostenia..._

_..._

Desperto de su ya comun y repetitivo sueñ reincorporo en la cama y miro a su alrededor, aun sin poder distinguir muy bien del todo su restrego un poco los ojos para asi poder despertarse un poco atencion se volvio hacia el aparato que segun servia como despertador,y decia segun puesto que no le servia de nada si siempre terminaba por ganarle y despertar antes de que este sonara.

Se levanto sin mucho esfuerzo y se dirijio al tocador que tenia en su miro al cabellera negra estaba completamente despeinada,sus ojos esmeraldas se notaban agotados y tenia un hilito de baba corriendole por la boca.

-_Bueno...tampoco es como si fuera la primera ez que me veo asi al espejo-_penso la Nara para entonces encaminarse a darse una bien merecida de salir ya mas freca y nueva,por ai decirlo,busco entre sus ropas para poder vestimenta consistia en un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extendia hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas hasta el cuello;encima una blusa color blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros;una mini falda de color azul oscuro que tenia aberturas a los costados y un liston rojo que le rodeaba la peino con cuatro coletas que hacian que cualquiera la revonociera,aunque le dedicaran miradas de extrañeza por su estilo de peinado.

Despues de mirarse por ultima vez en el espejo y comprobar que estaba presentable bajo a donde su de por si histerica madre la matriarca y ama de casa estaba de espaldas a ella cocinando el desayuno de todos los que habitaban en esa casa.

-Buenos dias-la saludo su madre aun dandole la espalda

-Buenos dias,madre-saludo igual de desganada que siempre-Y los demas?-

-Creo que has vivido lo suficiente en esta casa como para saber que siguen durmiendo-respondio simple-Shikami linda,podrias ir a despertarlos?-un escalofrio recorrio la espina dorsal de la Nara al oir como su madre la llamaba por su nombre y le decia linda,y es que si no fuera porque la conoce talvez no tuviera esa impresion

Shikami se fue para despertar a los demas miembros de la familia las escaleras se encontro con su hermano gemelo miro de arriba a hermano,a diferencia de ella,era rubio con el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta como cualquier Nara,piel tostada igual a la de ella y ojos marrones como los de su una malla color blanca ajustada a su torso que llegaba hasta los codos;pero encima de eso traia una chaqueta de color nagra y un pantalon de color azul oscuro.

-Problematica-le llamo su hermano mayor con un tono de voz y mirada cansada

-Vago-dijo altiva y hermanos se miraron fijamente y retandose con la mirada como si de una batalla se tratase-Sera mejor que te apresures si no quieres que lleguemos tarde a la academia,vago-dijo despues de unos momentos en completo rubio no dijo nada ante lo dicho por su hermana y solo paso de largo de ella sin decir siguio su camino hacia la habitacion de su hermano mayor,y es que despues de su padre él era el mas dificil de poder despertar...


	2. QUIEN ES ELLA?¿?

El segundo capitulo de esta cosa salida de mi retorcida mente ha llegado :D por cierto que espero y lo disfruten ya que apenas soy "aprendiz" por asi decirlo. Ah y por fiiiiis que lean mis demas fics como "el cambio que hace una uchiha en especial" que no he recibido ni un comentario sobre el TT_TT y eso me desanima

Los personajes de Naruto no son mios son creancion y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto :(

Sin mas que decir disfruten de la lectura y que ahora si no haya faltas de ortografia que les dificulten leer...

_..._

_Estaba recargado en uno de los portones de la aldea. Esperaba pacientemente a los hermanos Sabaku No. No sabia exactamente la razon de la tan repentina visita de ellos en la aldea, si los examenes chunin proximos serian dentro de unos cinco meses mas, habiendo finalizado los anteriores hace un mes. Ademas de que en una carta que habia recibido de parte de Temari ella "Le tenia que decir algo importante que cambiaria el rumbo de las vidas de ambos" citando perfectamente como se lo habia escrito con su puño y letra la princesa de Suna._

_Miro al horizonte donde acercandose con paso firme y pausado se veian las siluetas de los ya antes mencionados. No tenia ganas de acortar distancias y caminar hacia ellos, asi que espero pacientemente a que ellos llegaran hasta donde se encontraba. Cuando llegaron hasta él los recibio con una sonrisa de medio lado a lo cual Temari respondio con una sonrisa como la que le habia mostrado en su pelea contra la kunoichi del sonido y Kankuro simplemente saludo de la mano al Nara. Despues de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras y de saludarse procedieron a caminar por la aldea para llegar a la recidencia de los Nara en donde se iban a quedar alojados los shinobi de Suna._

_-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Temari en cuanto Kankuro entro a la vivienda dejando sus cosas en la habitacion asignada y salir como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar un poco de diversion con alguna chica de la aldea. El Nara la miro dudativo pero de inmediato la llevo hasta en el claro de la familia Nara._

_-Que es eso tan importante que cambiara el curso de nuestras vidas que me quieres decir- imito cada palabra de la carta que Temari le habia escrito y enviado dias antes de llegar a la aldea, a lo que recibio como respuesta un codazo de parte de la rubia_

_-Es algo serio, Shikamaru- ante ese comentario el Nara puso su atencion a la rubia y la miro mas serio. De verdad que debia ser algo de sumo cuidado como para que ella dejara de lado el sobrenombre que tenia para él y le llamara por su nombre._

_-Te escucho- dijo en un tono que hacia denotar su seriedad. Ante eso Temari empezo a dudar... de verdad tenia que decirselo? porque... ella no estaba lista para ser quien se lo comunicara al Nara... habia otras maneras... pero a ella siempre le gusto ser directa. Ademas era un asunto que tenia que ver con ambos y que tenian que llevarlo juntos o si no la relacion que habian llevado hasta ese entonces habria sido solo un juego y no valdria nada... aunque... No! debia hacerlo... pero si él... NO! tenia que decirselo de una vez por todas... ya habia perdido un mes decidiendose y posponiendolo y habia llegado a un acuerdo consigo misma de que si él no lo aceptaba lo mandaria al diablo y se encargaria ella sola... pero aun asi..._

_Shikamaru al ver como temari miraba hacia el suelo dudando en si hablar o no, le tomo suavemente del menton para besarla en los labios, accion que duro tan solo unos segundos pero solo eso le basto a la rubia para llenarse de mas seguridad de la que habia perdido ya..._

_-Quieres terminar conmigo?- pregunto antes de que la rubia dijera nada. Shikamaru, al ver que ella no se armaba de valor y tratando de confirmar su teoria la miro fijamente- Es acaso eso lo que me quieres decir temari?- pregunto con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Temari abrio los ojos desmesuradamente... como habia llegado a eso? tenia que aclararselo y pronto. Pero antes que pudiera hablar Shikamaru poso un dedo sobre sus labios evitando que ella hablara_

_-No digas nada... yo lo entiendo... la distancia entre nuestros hogares... la edad... es mucho para ti cierto? ... mejor dejemoslo asi vale?- la tomo del rostro y la beso dulcemente en los labios pero inmediatamente la solto- Espero que seas feliz... - y empezo a caminar dejando a una impactada Temari ahi que..._

_-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-grito desesperada a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban mientras veia como el Nara se detenia en seco. Embarazada? y porque no se lo dijo desde el principio? (N/A:claro como no fuiste tu el que tenia que dar la noticia ¬¬) volvio sobre sus pasos y llego hasta ella sin si quiera darse cuenta. Cuando reacciono estaba frente a ella que lloraba en silencio. La abrazo tomandola por la cintura y atrayendola hacia él mientras le secaba las lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas._

_-Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo Temari...-_

_..._

-Me has hehco el hombre mas feliz del mundo... Temari...- dijo entre sueños Shikamaru. De repente sintio un gran peso encima de él. Se removio debajo de sus sabanas pero algo las jalo dejandolo desprotegido. Abrio los ojos cansino para encontrarse con el rostro "inocente" de su _hermana menor _a la cual no reconocio al instante- Temari... ?- pregunto aun somnoliento.

-No. Shikami Nara, un gusto- y sonrio complacida al ver la cara de disgusto que habia puesto su hermano mayor- Por cierto quien es Temari, eh?-

...  
>Bien aqui termina el capitulo<p>

sayonara y hasta la proxima :)


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui la conti, talvez la subi demasido rapido pero no se se me dio por subirla :) ... ah si lo siento pero en este capitulo no aclara ninguna de sus dudas pero talvez si lo leen encuentren algo interesante que les de una pista, claro que no es claro pero =) asi salio

sin mas que decir disfruten del capitulo de este enredoso enredo xD

...

-Shikami, no seas problemática y bajate de encima...- dijo un Shikamaru desganado intentando reincorporarse, pero su intento fue fallido puesto que Shikamilo empujo para obligarlo así a acostarse de nuevo

-No hasta que me digas quien es esa tal Temari- sonrio picarona al ver como su hermano bufaba molesto por su curiosidad

-Nadie que sea de tu incumbencia. Ahora si me permites...- Shikamaru aprovecho las ventajas fisicas que tenia sobre su ella y la arrastro y llevo a la fuerza a fuera de su habitacion cerrandole la puerta en las naricez

-¡Oye!- le grito su hermana desde fuera de su habitacion

-Espera hasta que me cambie- dijo desde dentro el Nara. Shikami se cruzo de brazos y espero con muy poca paciencia a que saliera. Minutos despues Shikamaru salio ya vestido con su uniforme de ANBU y con una mascara que era parte de su uniforme con cara de ciervo. Shikami lo miro enfadada

-Ahora si me vas a decir quien es esa tal Temari?- pregunto molesta pero no por eso menos curiosa

Shikamaru la miro cansado e incomodado sobre ese tema- Ya te dije que nadie que sea de tu incumbencia y dejemos ese tema ya, de acuerdo? Ahora bajemos antes de que mamá nos eche la bronca- a regañadientes Shikami hizo caso y bajo en donde los demas Nara ya se encontraban desayunando. Ah no, pero eso si! ahi no dejaria estancado el tema.

En cuanto bajaron la mesa ya estaba lista con el desayuno correspondiente de cada uno, Shikaku, Yoshino y Shikato ya estaban degustandolo. Los dos Nara faltantes se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares e hicieron lo mismo que los demas. Terminando Shikamaru se retiro de la vivienda argumentando que tenia que recibir a _alguien _en los portones de la aldea

-A quien iras a recibir?- pregunto una amable Yoshino

-A Kankuro-

Shikami se emociono al escuchar a quien recibiria su hermano mayor -KANKURO-SAN?- el mayor solo asintio con la cabeza- Y supongo que como amigo de la familia vendra a quedarse con nosotros, cierto?- sus ojos resplandecieron cuando Shikamaru volvio a asentir desganado. Y es que no es que estuviera "enamorada" secretamente del hermano del Kazekage, no sino que mas bien le caia bien, llegaba a ser incluso muy simpatico con ella y lo queria como si de verdad fuera de su familia, al igual que a Gaara. Como le habia contado su madre ellos eran viejos amigos de Shikamaru, tanto que llegaron a ser como de la familia, y cada vez que el Kazekage o en este caso Kankuro llegaban a la aldea ya fuera para festivales, examenes chunin, misiones o entrenamientos que Konoha realizaba en conjunto de Suna ellos se alojaban en la recidencia Nara...

Como habia dicho, eran de la familia...

-Valla, si que Tsunade-sama te debe de apreciar mucho, no hermano?- dijo con ironia en su voz el Nara rubio- Mira que enviar a un jefe de escuadron ANBU, su mejor estratega y mano derecha para hacerla de guia turistico a el embajador de Suna- termino con una sonrisa burlona muy peculiar y caracteristica en él. Shikamaru bufo molesto y salio de ahi sin decir mas

En cuanto su hermano mayor salio Shikami supo que era la oportunidad perfecta para saber mas sobre su sueño- Oye, papá te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto inocente a lo que recibio un asentimiento de cabeza de Shikaku confirmandole que podia continuar- Tu sabes si mi hermano esta interesado en alguna chica?- tanto Shikaku como Yoshino se impresionaron por aquella pregunta, mientras que el rubio no le presto atencion y fingio estar interesado

-Porque la pregunta?- devolvio Shikaku

-Es que cuando fui a despertarlo escuche que en sueños susurraba el nombre de una mujer- todos miraron atonitos a lo que decia Shikami y solo por una vez Shikato tuvo un poco de interes en lo que decia su hermana. Yoshino se levanto y recogio los platos de todos, que ya habian terminado su desayuno y empezo a lavarlos, todo para evitar recordar y delatar _cierta informacion_, pues ya se imaginaba de cual mujer habia hablado entre sueños su hijo.

-Y que nombre dijo?- pregunto Shikaku intentando darse esperanzas, que ni él mismo se creia, de que no fuera quien él se imaginaba que era y que su hijo estuvera interesado en una mujer que no fuera _ella _y que la pudiera olvidar asi como lo que sucedio _ese dia._

-Temari- mas jodida no podia la suerte de ambos padres. Yoshino dio un respingo al oir ese nombre, acto que paso desapercibido por todos menos por Shikato que la miro extrañado- Papá, tu sabes quien es esa mujer?-

-No- dijo los mas cortante que pudo- Que te dijo Shikamaru sobre ella?-

-Nada -extrañada por la actitud de su padre, continuo- Solo que no era de mi incumbencia- recordo con cierto rencor

-Pues si te ha dicho eso creo que lo mejor sera que lo dejes-

-Pero...- trato de replicar pero no pudo

-Solamente olvidalo Shikami. Olvida el nombre de esa mujer y ya- hablo brusco el jefe de los Nara

...

Ese ya era el colmo

...

-PERO QUE A USTEDES NO LES IMPORTA EL FUTURO DE MI HERMANO?- grito Shikami desesperada, levantandose y golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano bruscamente - QUE NO VEN QUE ES EL UNICO DE SU GENERACION QUE AUN NO HA TENIDO DECENDENCIA? TODOS MIS COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE SON HIJOS DE LA GENDERACION DE SHIKAMARU Y ÉL NO DA NI SI QUIERA MUESTRAS DE INTERES POR TENER UNA FAMILIA PROPIA! QUE ACASO USTEDES NO QUIEREN SER ABUELOS?- ante ese ultimo comentario Yoshino empezo a temblar sabiendo que era en parte verdad y en parte no, y nuevamente el unico en darse cuenta de ello fue Shikato- ÉL YA TIENE 30 AÑOS! YA ESTA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDECITO COMO PARA SEGUIR ASI! ...-

-Ya dejalo de una buena vez, problematica- hablo el rubio tomando de la muñeca a su hermana para que le prestase atencion

-Pero...- trato de replicar nuevamente con cierto enojo en la mirada

-Se nos esta haciendo tarde para llegar a la academia- dijo interrumpiendola y tomando su portafolio y colgandoselo al hombro. Shikami no pudo replicar nada mas y bufo molesta mientras tomaba su propio portafolio colgandoselo tambien al hombro y saliendo de una buena vez de la recidencia Nara...

...

Bueno aqui termina el capitulo, creo que no ha sido la gran cosa pero aqui quienes opinan son ustedes asi que espero sus reviews :3

Nos vemos en la proximo =)


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENO BUENO BUENO POR COSAS DEL DESTINO Y AMENAZAS DE ASESINATO AL PRIMERO QUE SE LE CRUZASE EN FRENTE DE _ALGUIEN (NO NO TEMARI COMO EN EL FIC XD) QUIEN NO REBELARE SU NOMBRE POR RESPETO ... COFCOFYYESSYYCOFCOF EJEM... PERDONEN ES QUE TENGO TOCESITA n_n ... AH SI VOLVIENDO AL TEMA POR ESAS RAZONES SUBI LA CONTI ASI QUE... DISFRUTEN n_n ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE_**

**_NAH! BROMA EN REALIDAD LA SUBI PORQUE YA LA TENIA xD_**

-Esa niña es una problematica...- dijo Shikaku desganado

Yoshino suspiro aliviada en cuanto los jovenes Nara salireron de ahi rumbo a la Academia Ninja- Shikaku...- llamo a su marido que seguia sentado en la mesa mirandola fijamente

-Hum?- presto atencion aunque por dentro solo queria ir a dormir

-No crees que ya vendria siendo hora de...?-

-No- dijo tajante

-Que tal si empiezan a dudar?- hablo con una voz tan natural que cualquiera pensaria que esta hablando del clima, y es que par ella _ese tema _ya era tan tipico y monotono como hablar del estado atmosferico (o clima xD)

-Dudo que sus sospechas lleguen a tanto- dijo el calmado- Aunque debo de reconocer que la curiosidad y terquedad de Shikami es igual a la de...-

-Temari... su madre... - dijo recordando el rostro de su nuera

-Tu eres su madre...-

Yoshino volvio a suspirar cansada de discutir una vez mas sobre eso con su marido

-Pero...- hablo Shikaku. Yoshino puso atentos sus oidos para lo que su marido le diria que parecia ser importante- Aun sigo esperando el dia en que me digas la verdad

Verdad...?

Es que acaso se habia dado cuenta...?

Era tan obvia...?

-No se de que "verdad" me estas hablando Shikaku...- el Nara se levanto y camino hasta su mujer, hasta quedar justo detras de ella, puso sus manos en su cintura sujetandola bien, en caso de que esta intentara escapar (N/A: siiiii claro como si quisiera escapar a escapar xD). Respiro el aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo y se quedo de esa manera durante unos minutos, Yoshino temblaba por completo a tal punto que casi se le cae de las manos el plato que estaba secando; y es que, aun siendo la mujer fuerte y de caracter que era, cuando estaba a solas con él se presentaba timida y sumisa y mas si el actuaba de esa manera

Dejo el plato en el estante mas cercano a ella. Jadeo al sentir como Shikaku besaba su cuello recorriendolo por completo hasta llegar al lobulo de su oido izquierdo y como al llegar a el lo mordia suavemente como solo él podia hacerlo. Mientras le rodeaba por completo la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y...

Se detuvo...

Yoshino bufo molesta y frustrada al saber lo que venia a continuacion...

-No sigo si no hablas...- dijo con voz mas seria Shikaku- Cuando Shikamaru nacio, juraste asesinar con tus propias manos a cualquier mujer que lo hiciera sufrir... y aun me pregunto... porque con Temari no hiciste ni el minimo intento por si quiera perseguirla y mandarla al infierno con lo que le hizo a tu hijo? ... Y aun mas, como es que insistes tanto en decirles la verdad a Shikami y Shikato?-

Mierda...

Estaba acorralada...

Ahora tendria que hablar...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-No me diras que es lo que planeas... o al menos lo que piensas?- hablo malhumorada Shikami a lo que recibio como respuesta una mirada extrañada de su hermano- Tu nunca propones venir temprano a la escuela, siempre tengo que ser yo la que te diga que se nos hace tarde para que empiezes a mover tu perezoso trasero... Y JUSTAMENTE HOY QUE QUERIA AVERIGUAR ALGO IMPORTANTE SOBRE SHIKAMARU TUVISTE LA IDEA DE LLEGAR TEMPRANO NO?- grito aun mas furiosa e ironica a la vez

-Te estabas poniendo de problematica eso es todo...- dijo indiferente el Nara rubio- Mira ahi estan Inochi y Chokichi- señalo dos personas cerca de ellos esperando a que llegaran hasta ellos. Shikami volteo la mirada hacia sus amigos

Chokichi Akimichi. Un niño bastante simpatico y dulce con toda persona. Razonable, alguien con quien se podia hablar y que te escucharia sin rechistar. Hijo de Choji y una aldeana, que para suerte de padre e hijo, era solo una aldeana y no ex-kunoichi. Tenia cabello y ojos castaños, piel ligeramente morena, era un poco rellenito y con unas lindas espirales en las mejillas. Llevaba puesto un short azul oscuro, camisa blanca con el simbolo de su clan en frente, una chaqueta roja y sandalias del mismo color.

Y he aqui la ironia de la vida... porque esta vez en esta nueva generacion, habia un Nara rubio y un Yamanaka pelinegro... curioso no?

Inochi Yamanaka. Niño pelinegro, ojos azul celeste y piel tan palida como las hojas de papel de su cuaderno de dibujos. Hijo de Sai e Ino Yamanaka, para infortunio tanto de padre como de hijo... mas para el hijo. Él era, al parecer, un tipo bipolar, puesto que de un momento a otro su estado de animo y expresiones eran lejanas e inexpresivas... pero luego era un total escandaloso y de temperamento molesto... Llevaba puesto un pantalon gris oscuro, camisa negra de manga larga y con botones blancos y unas sandalias negras.

Ambos Nara se acercaron a los antes mencionados y los saludaron como cada uno sabia hacer. Shikami con un gran abrazo a Chokichi y una mirada de indiferencia a Inochi y Shikato simplemente con un asentimiento de cabeza que significaba "Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos vamonos, que estar aqui es tan problematico como decir hola" segun Shikami

La joven Nara volteo a ver a su mejor amigo Chokichi con ojos suplicantes. Este lo entendio de repente y se inclino un poco dandole la espalda para que asi la Nara pudiera montarse en su espalda y continuar el trayecto a la Academia siendo llevada por su amigo

-Oye problematica. No crees que a veces abusas de Chokichi?- su hermana solo le saco la lengua de manera burlona como diciendo "al menos yo no camino" y giro la cabeza para ya no verlo mas mientras cerraba los ojos. Shikato suspiro decepcionado, he ahi su gran hermana gemela- No deberias dejar que te trate asi Chokichi- dijo aburrido

El Akimichi le miro inocente y solo respondio- Es como mi hermanita pequeña- y sonrio. Tanto el Yamanaka y el Nara no le prestaron mas atencion al asunto

-Tengo algo que contarte- le susurro en el oido Shikami al Akimichi. Este solo asintio feliz y ansioso de saber que era lo que tramaba su entrometida amiga. Pero aun siendo un susurro Shikato alcanzo a escucharlo

-_Creo que esta problematica ha pasado demasiado tiempo con la tia Ino... debo de decirle a Inochi que mantenga alejada a su problematica madre de Shikami... Mendokusei...-_

**AQUI TERMINA EL CAPITULO =)**

**NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**AQUI UMEKI NARA REPORTANDOSE CON CONTI LISTA n_n POR CIERTO NO SE SI SEA BUEN TITULO PERO ENREDOS FUE ALGO QUE SE ME OCURRIO DE REPENTE n_nU ... ok lo admito no tenia mejor nombre ¬¬ soy mala para eso**

**AHORA SOLO DISFRUTEN DE LA CONTI =3**

Llegaron sin ningun tipo de contratiempo a la Academia Ninja. Ingresaron a las instalaciones del edificio en el que se impartian las clases, y directamente se dirijieron a su salon. Al entrar en esta y examinar con suma atencion el salon se encontraron con escenas que sucedian a diario antes de comenzar las clases...

Kushina Uzumaki y Daijiro Uchiha retandose con la mirada. La Uzumaki lo hacia para no mostrarse inferior ante él y Uchiha por que... porque era un Uchiha que jamas perderia contra un Uzumaki... mucho menos si esta era mujer.

Mimi Inuzuka acariciando el lomo de su cachorro Aoimaru, sentada al lado de Shibuki Aburame que estaba sentado haciendo... nada, observando atento la pared que estaba a unos metros frente a él y donde se encontraba el pizarron, esperando paciente a que el sensei de turno hiciera aparicion y se dedicara a hacer su trabajo

Asuka Hyuuga sentada en su pupitre, con las manos entrelazadas frente a sus ojos que se mantenian cerrados y por lo que parecia estaba meditando y tratando de concentrarse e ignorar a Daisuke que estaba tratando de llamar su atencion diciendo algun comentario que tenia la tan monotona frase _llama de la juventud_ que tanto a él como a su padre les gustaban usar

Los cuatro chicos fueron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Shikami la primera, a su izquierda Chokichi, en medio Inochi y al final, tratando de alejarse lo mas que pudo de su hermana Shikato (aqui las mesas son de a cuatro y no de tres)

-Que es lo que me querias contar?- pregunto el Akimichi amablemente interesado

-Algo que te impresionara tanto como a mi. Lo que sucede es que...- empezo a decir con emocion

-Shikami cree que nuestro hermano puede estar interesado en una mujer- lastima que Shikato la interrumpio diciendolo en su tono aburrido de siempre a lo que Shikami lo fulmino con la mirada por arruinar el gran secreto que queria contarle a su amigo

-Shikamaru-san... interesado en una mujer?- pregunto Inochi tan impresionado como si estuvieran diciendo que a Kushina le asqueara el ramen de Ichiraku

-Si! y no lo creo doy por hecho de que es asi- dijo retando a su hermano con la mirada

-Estas loca- volvio a atacar- Ademas si fuera asi, a ti que te importa? es su vida, dejalo tranquilo-

-Es que no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados! Es que no lo entiendes? Es un Nara! por el amor de Dios- los tres hombres junto a ella le miraron extrañados, pidiendo con la mirada una explicacion ante tal cuestionamiento sobre ser Nara e interesarse en una mujer- Es que no lo entienden? el que sea un Nara significa que se pondra a pensar, pensar lo llevara a meditar todas las posibles reacciones de una mjer y eso, queridos amigos y estupido gemelo mios; le aterrara a tal punto de decir que tratar de conquistarla es problematico y una perdida de tiempo. Y dejara botado el asunto mientras se va a mirar las nubes como el holgazan que es- ante tal argumento los tres entendieron dos cosas

1- Shikami si que conocia a la perfeccion las personalidades de los Nara en cuanto a asuntos amorosos se referia

2- Ese rasgo de holgazaneria podia ser considerado de ahora en adelante un Kekkei Genkai nuevo y exclusivo del clan Nara, en especial en su genero masculino por no decir unicamente

-No crees que estas exagerando?- dijo Shikato con una gota recorriendole la nuca estilo anime

-Acaso tienes novia?- devolvio a lo que él se quedo callado- Es por eso que debo de saber quien es esa tal "Temari" y hacer todo lo que este a mi alcanze para que se empareje con Shikamaru- dijo con llamas en los ojos e irradiando un aura amenazante como advertencia a cualquiera que se atreviera a cuestionarla sobre su plan o a intentar detenerla, que seria peor

-Mujeres... si no tengo novia es porque..-

-Son problematicas... lo ves? hasta a ti te sucede. Ahora solo imaginate a Shikamaru que ha tenido mas años conviviendo con ellas...- ahora si el Nara rubio no pudo replicar nada

-De todas maneras Shikamaru-san esta interesado en ella... pero ella lo estara en él? ademas en la aldea no hay nadie con ese nombre- dijo Inochi a lo que se gano un golpe de parte de la Nara

-Eso no importa. si sabe su nombre es porque la conoce y algun dia de estos tendremos que conocerla no?- Shikami se tranquilizo, hacer ver a tres hombres la impotencia de ellos mismos y el poco coraje que le ponian a esos asuntos era irritable- Por cierto Inochi necesito un favor- el Yamanaka le miro dudativo pero manteniendo la distancia, no fuera que queria golpearlo otra vez- No te golpeare-

-Entonces...?-

-Necesito que me hagas un dibujo. Pero no uno cualquiera, sino el de una mujer especificamente y te voy a describir sus rasgos- el Yamanaka de inmediato saco papel y lapiz a las ordenes de su "comandante" - Cuatro coletas, rubia, ojos esmeralda...-

-Oye espera un momento... que caso le estas describiendo a una mujer con nuestras caracteristicas combinadas o que?-

-Claro que no tonto- le saco la lengua en un acto infantil- Es solo que he estado soñando con esa mujer desde que tengo memoria-

-Q_ue?... esto es extraño. Al parecer no se da cuenta pero... como la describe... rubia, ojos esmeralda?...esto es algo... problematico... -_ pensaba Shikato mientras observaba atento el lapiz de Inochi hacer a la perfeccion cada uno de los trazos faciales de dicha mujer

-Y tiene una bandana en la frente con el emblema de Suna- fue lo ultimo que dijo

-Oye y que es exactamente lo que sueñas con ella?- pregunto interesado Chokichi

-Pues en si nada en especial... yo trato de preguntarle su nombre pero me ignora, pasa de mi y se va- prefirio omitir cierto detalles para no tener que lidiar con preguntas que ni ella misma sabia la respuesta

-Su_ sueño es diferente al mio-_ seguia con sus pensamientos y en el fondo le agradecio silenciosamente a Chokichi el haber preguntado en lugar de él que le habria resultado problematico ademas de que no obendria una respuesta... al menos no inmediata

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo que me estas diciendo es verdad mujer?- pregunto un Shikaku con expresion sorprendida por lo contado por parte de su esposa. Yoshino le miro indignada, es que aun no le creia? llevaba cinco minutos repitiendo una y otra vez esa maldita pregunta cuestionandola como si ella estuviera de lado de su _nuera_ y aun no siendo lo mas logico se hubiera inventado una historia que era de lo mas... enredada

-Para que mentiria? si no fuera asi, de verdad que la hubiera matado por lo que le hizo a Shikamaru y lo sabes- dijo en tono vengativo de tan solo imaginarse en tal situacion

Eso significaba que Temari habia hecho _aquello_ por Shikamaru...? a eso si se le podia llamar amar...

Mierda, y él que le habia maldecido incontables veces, pese al esfuerzo que eso conllevaba, por sus acciones

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shikamaru esperaba aburrido en la entrada de la aldea a por su ex-cuñado, ex porque ya no tenia nada o mas bien a _nadie_ que lo emparentara con él. Shikami y Shikato si pero no era lo mismo

Miro el horizonte. Por entre los fronodosos arboles se acercaban cuatro siluetas que de ellas solo reconocia a tres. Una que era de pies a cabeza de ropajes negros, Kankuro; una con una blusa azul oscuro y pantalones negros y cabellera castaña, Katsumi hija de Kankuro; una que iba con un kimono negro y de cabellera peliroja Sumi, la hija de Gaara y Matsuri. Pero quien era la otra silueta...?

...

Casi se le cae la quijada, se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas y le da un infarto por reconocer a pocos pasos de él la silueta desconocidamente conocida...

-Temari...?-

...

**HASTA AQUI EL FIN DEL CAPITULO :) **

**NO PUSE LO DEL SECRETO DE YOSHINO PORQUE TIENE QUE VER RESPECTO A TEMARI Y ESO SE SABRA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO O DENTRO DE DOS =3**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡UMEKI NARA PRESENTANDOSE CON CONTINUACION SEÑOR! XD BUENO AQUI EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO DE ESTE FIC QUE, AL PARECER, INCLUSO A MI ME VA GUSTANDO COMO VAN LAS COSAS. POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN SI ES QUE LES MOLESTA ESTE CAPITULO T_T TENIA QUE HACERLO ASI QUE SIN MAS DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA**

**POR CIERTO LOS GEMELOS TIENES 11 AÑOS n_n**

-Temari ...?- dijo Shikamaru boquiabierto por la impresion que le causaba el que la rubia de Suna estuviera ahi.

Y es que no era para menos. Despues de todo caminando con paso seguro hacia él estaba la mujer que solia llamar su esposa, la que le habia cambiado por completo... pero tambien la que le habia roto el corazon, revelandole la verdad sobre ellos y su relacion y que, por consiguiente le habia humillado y abandonado...

Apreto fuertemente los puños, para poder evitar asi que la coraza que habia construido para protejerse de las emociones que le causaba la rubia de Suna, no se rompiera. Se quito la mascara de ANBU, porque al parecer gracias a ella Temari no lo habia reconocido, o simplemente habia descartado la idea de que era él quien los esperaba para hacerla de guia, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Buenos dias, Nara- dijo Temari en cuanto estuvo frente a él utilizando una voz fria e indiferente

-Buenas, cuñadito- dijo Kankuro con tal de hacer molestar a su hermana cosa que no logro, o talvez si solo que ella se mostraba indiferente ante sus comentarios

-Que es esto Kankuro? que esta pasando? es acaso que Suna se quiere burlar de nosotros?- pregunto hastiado el Nara- Sabes muy bien que el que Temari este aqui se le puede tomar como traicion por parte de Suna a Konoha-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Una joven rubia de cuatro coletas estaba sentada en una cama cargando en sus brazos un bebé que no tendria mas de cinco meses de nacido, lo arrullaba mientras interpretaba una dulce melodia que adormilaba aun mas a su retoño._

_Se abrio la puerta y de ahi entro Shikamaru, cargando en brazos a otro bebé que a diferencia del primero lloriqueaba demandando la atencion de su madre para poder alimentarse como Tsunade-sama habia mandado_

_La mujer empezo a amamantar al pequeño mientras el Nara se encargaba de poner al otro en una de las cunas que habia en dicha habitacion._

_Cuando la rubia termino de amamantar a su pequeño lo llevo a la otra cuna que estaba vacia y disponible. Lo dejo ahi porque al parecer, ya tenia sueño._

_La rubia se volteo y cuando lo hizo se encontro con Shikamaru que estaba detras de ella_

_-Que tienes?- pregnto el Nara preocupado por la rubia_

_-Nada- dijo simplemente queriendo evitar el tema de su estado de animo. Mas el Nara parecio hacer oidos sordos y la abrazo por la cintura atrayendola hacia él. La rubia simplemente se dejo, correspondiendo al abrazo por parte de Shikamaru_

_-Temari... eres feliz?- pregunto el Nara _

_Esperen... Temari...? Shikato que era ignorado por su hermano y la mujer "Temari" siguio obsevandolos atento_

_-Por supuesto... no se porque lo dudas...- respondio con la voz quebrada_

_-Talvez sea por el hecho de que estas llorando- Shikamaru se separo un poco de ella pero solo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos de los cuales resbalaban unas cuantas lagrimas cristalinas. Temari le sostuvo la mirada intentando no parecer debil pese a estar llorando, le tomo del rostro delicadamente y junto sus frentes para hablarle con voz suave_

_-Lloro porque estoy feliz de formar una familia contigo Shikamaru... te amo...- dicho esto se volvieron a abrazar. Shikato estaba cara a cara a la mujer que abrazaba a su hermano..._

_Shikamaru era un completo idiota en cuanto a los sentimientos que ocultan las mujeres, eso seguro... a diferencia de él que... por muy problematicas que fueran... las entendia... o al menos trataba... su hermana y su madre eran casos espeiales... _

_Miro directo a los ojos de ella y vio reflejada una inmensa tristeza y sufrimiento que se contenia para..._

_Para que...? _

_Y que era exactamente lo que la hacia sufrir tanto como para acallarlo...0?_

_..._

Sintio un repentino golpe en su cabeza. No era un puño como los que solia darle su hermana, tampoco una palmadita amigable como los de Chokichi, ni una patada en las costillas como las de Inochi (N/A: valla amigos xD ) . Este era molesto pero sin llegar a hacerle un daño mayor a un simple moreton o rasponcito. Abrio los ojos con pezades, miro a su alrededor encontrandose con los rostros burlones de sus compañeros de clase. Miro en su escritorio donde yacia una pequeña piececita de tiza para el pizarron, luego bostezando miro al frente en donde Hiruzen Sarutobi* le miraba reprobatoriamente por su comportamiento y vaguez en medio de una clase.

-Sucede algo sensei? porque la agrecion en mi contra con la tiza?- dijo tratando de disimular lo obvio a lo que su sensei solo suspiro cansado de ese repetitivo suceso

...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Parece ser que el bebé lloron de Nara ha crecido, incluso eres ANBU por lo que veo- dijo Temari acercandose peligrosamente a Shikamaru, poniendose frente a él para retarlo con la mirada, tratando de invadir un poco de espacio personal e intimidarlo- Me pregunto si ya eres capaz de completar una mision exitosamente sin ponerte a llorar por las consecuencias de tus desiciones?-

Shikamaru, muy en contra de su razocinio, se permitio observar de arriba a abajo a la mujer que en algun tiempo él fue dueño. Sus facciones se veian mas maduras que la ultima vez que la vio pero aun tenia ese toque infantil que la hacia ver en ratos tierna, su cabello seguia intacto amarrado en esas tiernas coletas que tanto le gustaban, sus ojos mas retadores y penetrantes y con un brillo especial en ellos, sus labios ligeramente abiertos que le incitaban a probarlos como en sus tiempos de adolescentes, su ceño fruncido que ponia cada vez que él estaba de vago en una colina observando nubes.

Fue descendiendo de a poco su mirada

Temari traia puesto un yukata color azul marino que tenia una abertura en la pierna derecha hasta casi llegar al muslo, un obi tenuemente lila que se amarraba por detras dando como resultado un gran moño en la espalda baja, ese nudo en la cintura hacia ver su busto mas escotado y favorable sin tener que llegar a lo vulgar, unas zapatillas negras con tacon de no mas de 5cm, unas muñequeras negras; la izquierda llegaba un poco mas arriba del codo y la derecha solo cubria la parte de la muñeca.

Mierda... se veia endiabladamente _apetitosa..._

Pero no, no volveria a caer en el juego de ninguna mujer. Mucho menos de ella que ya lo habia...

Lo recordo, la razon por la cual ella estaba tan cerca de él, a tal punto de sentir su pausada respiracion, era para retarlo.

-Como decreto y orden de las Cinco Naciones Shinobis, y por ser considerada como criminal clase S, temo que tendre que matarte Temari- disimuladamente empezo a formar sellos con las manos sin que Kankuro o Temari se fijaran- Al menos te presentaste por tu cuenta para tu muerte, me ahorraste un gran trabajo. Ir a buscarte seria problematico. Asi que como gesto de agradecimiento, hare tu muerte rapida y lo menos dolorosa posible... aunque no merezcas eso...- dijo esto ultimo mirandola con rencor

Cuando Temari pudo reaccionar dos manos que provenian de la sombra de Shikamaru iban avanzando de a poco recorriendo su cuerpo en direccion a su unico objetivo; su cuello.

-PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES? SUELTALA NARA! NO COMETAS UNA ESTUPIDEZ!- grito euforico Kankuro, tratando en vano que Shikamaru entrara en razon y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer por dejarse llevar por los sentimientos del pasado. Por suerte las niñas se habian ido desde hace un buen rato, de lo contrario no seria agradable para ellas presenciar dicha escena

-Dejalo Kankuro- hablo firme Temari, sin intimidarse ante la situacion, y de paso lanzandole a su hermano una mirada que expresaba que si interferia y ella salia viva el se las pagaria. Mientras sentia como las manos de sombra, ya fuera inconscientemente o a proposito, no apretaban como deberian y sin embargo la masajeaban lentamente-_ Se estara preparando... despues de todo no creo que sea facil para él hacer esto_- penso mientras miraba los ojos del Nara llenos de frialdad y resentimiento hacia su persona- Vamos! termina con esto de una buena vez y matame... no me digas que empezaste a dudar?- dijo burlona, mostrando no la sonrisa de la que Shikamaru se habia enamorado, si no una sonrisa sarcasticamente cinica

Furioso porque aun en esa situacion se burlara de él no se controlo y las manos hicieron cierta presion en el cuello de la rubia, que si bien no la asesino al instante, si dio en el punto exacto y lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla escupir sangre.

-Lo siento Temari...- dijo con voz melandolica- Esto se acabo...-

Y entonces...

...

...

Entonces el capitulo se acabo n_n

Nos vemos en la proxima =3


	7. Chapter 7

**APARECE UMEKI EN FRENTE DE LA COMPUTADORA VIENDO REVIEWS DE UN FIC**

**CLAUDIA (MADRE DE UMEKI): QUE HACES?**

**UMEKI: NADA... AQUI NOMAS LEYENDO AMENAZAS PARA UNA ESCRITORA QUE NO DEJO MUY CONVENCIDAS A LAS LECTORAS CON EL FINAL DE UN CAPITULO n_n**

**CLAUDIA: ... TU TE LLAMAS UMEKI NARA?- PAMELA (ASI ME LLAMO XD) ASIENTE CON LA CABEZA- Y HAS ESCRITO UN FIC LLAMADO "ENREDOS DE LA VIDA SHINOBI"? - PAMELA VUELVE A ASENTIR CON LA CABEZA**

**UMEKI: COMO LO SABES?**

**CLAUDIA: -_-U ... HIJA... ESOS REVIEWS SON PARA TI... INCLUYENDO LAS AMENAZAS CLARO...**

**UMEKI: O_OU... -UMEKI VUELVE A MIRAR EN LA PANTALLA DE LA COMPUTADORA CONFIRMANDO LO QUE SU MADRE ADOPTIVA (NAH NO LO ES XD ES UNA LARGA HISTORIA) LE DECIA. TRAGO SALIVA PESADAMENTE- MIERDA... MORIRA TT_TT - DICE MIENTRAS EMPIEZA A ESCRIBIR EN LA COMPUTADORA RAPIDAMENTE EL NUEVO CAPITULO...**

_Oscuridad..._

_silencio..._

_soledad..._

_..._

_Asi es como se encontraba Shikamaru..._

_Estaba en medio de la nada..._

_Empezo a escuchar voces que eran distorcionadas y lejanas_

-_Admite que al menos tienes que agradecerle a Kurenai-san el que lo haya hecho- dijo una voz masculina_

_-Yo no le pedi ayuda...- dijo una femenina _

_Empezo a ver una luz en medio de esa nada ... se dirijio hacia ella hasta que sintio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo despertar..._

Lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco de talvez una habitacion de hospital. Giro su cabeza levemente para encontrarse con Kankuro que cansado de esperar a que él despertara habia sido el que le habia proporcionado ese golpe despertador; un poco mas alejada de él estaba Temari mirandolo con el seño fruncido al lado de la Hokage que lo miraba preocupada.

-Que sucedio...?- les pregunto a los ahi presentes al no recordar como habia llegado hasta ahi. Lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba a punto de estrangular a Temari- Y porque tu estas viva...?- dijo mirando a Temari rencorosamente pero agradeciendo en el fondo que sus emociones no hubieran podido mas que él y hacer una estupidez de la que ahora se estaria arrepintiendo.

-Kurenai-san te atrapo en un genjutsu para hacerte creer que tu ataque habia resultado y cayeras inconsiente...- dijo Temari y en eso Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que el genjutsu de Kurenai habia sido despues del primer aprieto que sus manos de sombra le habian hecho al cuello de la rubia puesto que tenia rastros de sangre en la boca, cosa que lo hizo sentir fatal... pero no queria ni debia demostrarlo

-No me refiero solo a eso... hace cinco años recibimos noticias de que unos ninjas de Suna te habian asesinado...- dijo recordando lo mal que la habia pasado durante ese periodo

-Shikamaru...- hablo por primera vez la Godaime - Hay algo que debes de saber- se sento a lado de él mirandolo preocupada

-Con su permiso... me retiro- dijo Kankuro saliendo de la habitacion...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shikami, Shikato, Chokichi e Inochi estaban fuera del edificio de la Academia Ninja esperando a por su sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi (hijo de Asuma y Kurenai claro esta) cosa que hacian siempre desde que habian entrado a la Academia. Por fin despues de registrar su hora de salida en la sala de senseis Hiruzen salio encontrandose con sus tan queridos, y flojos, comelones ,histerios, alumnos

-Tardaste mucho sensei- dijo Shikato fastidiado

-Lo se. Pero Iruka me detuvo para informarme algo respecto a los alumnos que estan por graduarse- dicho esto empezaron a caminar por la aldea rumbo a la residencia Nara- Por cierto, como ha estado Shikamaru-sensei?-

-Problematico- dijo Shikato

-Aburrido- esta vez Inochi

-Vago- ahora Chokichi

-Enamorado- emocionada termino Shikami a lo que el Sarutobi se detuvo en seco mirandola como si de un fantasma se tratase- Sucede algo sensei?-

-Shi-shi... kamaru... sensei... enamorado?- dijo en estado de shock

-Si y de una mujer llamada Temari que pronto descubrire de quien se trata- dijo victoriosa

-Te-te... mari...?- dijo tartamudeando preocupado por su sensei

-Algo me dice que tu sabes algo sobre esa mujer Hiruzen-sensei - dijo Shikato mirandolo aburrido y con dicho comentario el Sarutobi se gano una mirada amenazadora de la Nara

-Sensei... quien es esa mujer? Tu la conoces verdad?- dijo sacando unos cuantos kunais y mirandolo fijamente

-Yo... pues... amm... - mierda no tenia escapatoria, pero los Nara habian sido claros al advertir a todos sus conocidos, osea toda la aldea, de no decir nada respecto a Shikamaru y Temari a los gemelos. Miro hacia todas partes buscando asi escapar de la penetrante mirada de la Nara que estaba apuntanto hacia su cuello. Maldicion, desde cuando esa niña sabia manejar kunais...? ...ah si, él le habia enseñado. Seguia buscando escapatoria en cualquier persona que pasara por ahi cuando lo vio- Ey! miren ahi va Kankuro-san!- dijo apuntando al mencionado conocido cercano de los gemelos que se encontraba caminando en una calle paralela a la que estaban caminando ellos, pero igualmente se dirijia a los territorios Nara- ¡Kankuro-san!- grito llamando la atencion del marionetista que no se habia percatado de la presencia de ninguno de ellos. Al darse cuenta de ellos fue a saludarlos animadamente

-Hola! - dijo sonriente, mas para sus sobrinos que para el Jounin que lo habia llamado- Que hacen?- pregunto con interes

-Preguntandole a nuestro sensei por una mujer de la que mi hermano esta interesado... bueno yo no, solo Shikami- dijo aburrido Shikato

Kankuro se sobresalto por esto. Nara interesado por una mujer?... mierda. Y justamente ahora que su Temari habia regresado para explicar lo acontecido de su partida. Solo esperaba que no le rompiera el corazon a su rubia hermana...

-Y como se llama la... _afortunada?_ - dijo por no decir desgraciada que moriria a manos de Temari cuando esta se enterara

-Pues...- iba a hablar el rubio pero su hermana le tapo la boca por completo

-¡Temari!- dijo demasiado emocionada

...

Bueno al menos Kankuro estaba relajado porque aun el Nara queria a su hermana... pero esperaba y entendiera y tomara a bien lo que iba a saber en unos momentos

-Ya veo- miro al Sarutobi preguntandole con la mirada si habia hablado al respecto a lo que el nego con la cabeza- Oigan chicos, les invito un helado que dicen?- los Nara y el Akimichi le miraron con estrellitas en los ojos mientras Inochi se preguntaba que expresion poner para no ofender al ninja de Suna con su ingenuidad e inexperiencia para mostrar emociones

-Por eso te quiero tanto Kankuro-san!- Shikami se abalanzo a sus brazos a lo que el shinobi la cargo

-Bueno, pero mientras ustedes vallan y me traen uno de vainilla, de acuerdo?- dijo dejando a la Nara en el suelo y dandole dinero

-Gracias!- dijeron al unisono los cuatro, cada uno utilizando su propio tono de voz

-Algo me dice que no viniste solo Kankuro-san - hablo el Sarutobi en cuanto los chicos se alejaron a por sus helados

-Las niñas vinieron y se han adelantado a la casa de Nara... tambien vino Temari-

-QUE?- pregunto exaltado y preocupado por la reaccion de su sensei al encontrarse con la rubia de Suna

-Vino a aclarar las cosas con Nara... creo que sabes a lo que me refiero, no?- el Sarutobi asintio

Ya veia venir un gran remolino de sensaciones que confundirian a su sensei con la llegada de Temari y con la explicacion de lo sucedido...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hace diez años, shinobis de cada aldea estuvieron investigando en secreto para verificar si Akatsuki habia desaparecido del todo. Se dieron informes de que, a pesar de que Madara habia muerto, habia seguidores de él que pretendian causar una nueva guerra entre las Naciones Shinobi y seguir con los planes que alguna vez tuvo Madara. Asi que, los Kages de cada aldea tomamos una muy dura desicion...- el tono de voz de Tsunade se volvio un poco mas pausado- Enviar a dos shinobis de cada aldea y que trabajaran en conjunto para exterminar a los sujetos que querian causar otra guerra...-

-Entiendo- dijo Shikamaru no muy convencido que era lo importante que tenia que saber, si bien eso era algo de lo que no estaba informado aun no lo podia relacionar con que Temari estuviera ahi, y ademas, viva

-Se eligieron a varios ninjas capacitados para dicha mision. Entre ellos tu fuiste elegido- el Nara se sobresalto ante eso. Como que él habia sido elegido? como no se habia enterado? como es que cambiaron de opinion como para no mandarlo a dicha mision?- Pero... aunque todos incluyendo a los Señores Feudales estaban de acuerdo... hubo una persona que se opuso a esa desicion- dijo mirando a Temari a lo que Shikamaru tambien la miro

-Temari...?- la Senju asintio dispuesta a continuar

-Ella se ofrecio voluntaria para tomar tu lugar en esa mision... primero no la tomaron en cuenta puesto que ella era proveniente de Suna, pero como ustedes se casaron y ella ya tenia nacionalidad de Konoha, al final terminaron aceptando-

-Hasta hace unos cinco años es que por fin terminamos por completo con los seguidores de Madara... pero yo fui una de las que mas malherida salio en la mision... es por eso que me llevaron a Suna a atender mis heridas que eran de gravedad y tenia pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir y me dieron por muerta en Konoha... apenas hace unos meses es que me recupere del todo pero Gaara no me dejaba salir de la aldea y venir hacia aca-

Shikamaru se quedo meditando unos momentos la situacion que le contaban ambas mujeres... lo habian elegido para una mision que era practicamente suicida y con minimas probabilidades de sobrevivir, Temari se opuso y se ofrecio para tomar su lugar, en eso tuvo heridas de gravedad que debieron llegar a ser mortales como para tardar años en curarse, y ahora ella habia venido hasta Konoha para explicarselo...

Esa mujer... en verdad que... estaba loca...

-Porque te nombraron Criminal clase S?- pregunto de la nada

-Como al principio no me habian elegido a mi, no tenia mas opcion que "huir", me proclamaron Criminal para dar aviso a todas las aldeas de que en realidad no lo era y asi evitar que me atacaran y asesinaran... que acaso nunca te preguntaste el porque me consideraron asi cuando solo abandone la aldea sin mas?-

Shikamaru no se podia sentir mas tonto en ese momento... pero tontamente feliz

Se levanto de la camilla en la que se encontraba. Miro a Tsunade y luego Temari verificando en sus miradas de que todo lo contado no fuera mentira, y cuando confirmo que era la verdad salio de esa habitacion sin decir nada...

La rubia de Suna suspiro pesadamente. Habia sido muy dificil encontrar la mejor forma de explicarle eso al Nara. Ahora ya sabia la verdad pero... eso no significaba que los problemas entre ellos se hubieran solucionado. Salio igualmente de la habitacion despues de agradecer la ayuda de Tsunade para hablar con él. Lo busco entre los pasillos encontrandolo a pocos metros de ella caminando lentamente. Fue y lo alcanzo posandose a su lado y caminando sin que ninguno dijera palabra alguna

-Gracias- dijo despues de un rato en silencio el Nara. La rubia lo miro por un momento, sonriendo dulcemente

-No hay de que... tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi...- aseguro al estar segura de ello- Por cierto a donde vamos?-

-Al bosque de mi clan- dijo distante y pensativo el Nara. Debia hablar con ella y aclarar ciertas cosas

Llegaron al bosque Nara sin tardar mucho. Era un sitio demasiado inspirador en el que ambos habian pasado varias experiencias juntos. Temari miraba maravillada todo a su alrededor, como si fuera la primera vez que entraba ahi. Tan ensimismada estaba que tarde se dio cuenta cuando Shikamaru la tomaba de la cintura y la acorralaba en un arbol cercano

-Shikamaru... que estas...?- el Nara poso un dedo en sus labios para que no hablara

-Ya me explicaste el porque te fuiste por tanto tiempo- dijo en un tono de voz bajo pero que hacia denotar su desesperacion- Lo entiendo y te agradezco por ello... y puede que por eso mismo me hayas dicho todas esas cosas crueles el dia que te fuiste... pero eso pudo ser tanto verdad como mentira... me gustaria hacerme a la idea de que fue para que te fueras sin impedimentos... pero necesito escucharlo de ti...- quito su dedo de los apetitosos labios de la rubia para que ella hablara

-Todo lo que dije esa noche... lo dije para que creyeras que era alguien que no soy, y asi me dejaras ir sin poder evitarlo. Si te decia lo de la mision seguramente me replicarias y detendrias siendo tu él que partiera. Si me iba sin decir nada me buscarias sin cesar. Asi que tuve que hacerlo para que te quedaras y no pusieras en riesgo la mision... lo siento tanto- dijo mirandolo fijo. Shikamaru la abrazo, asi no queriendo soltarla nunca mas. Escondio su rostro entre el cuello y la clavicula de la rubia respirando entrecortadamente sintiendo como ella se tensaba ante su respiracion agitada

-No tienes nada de que disculparte- dijo besando su cuello saboreandolo como cuando eran adolescentes enamorados demostrandose su amor a toda hora. A Temari se le salieron varios jadeos ante los besos de Shikamaru

-Aun me amas?- pregunto la rubia tratando de no jadear mas y con cierto miedo en su voz. El Nara dejo de besar el apetecible cuello de ella, en donde ya habia dejado una marca de que ella aun seguia siendo suya, para encararla. Asintio con la cabeza, mientras lentamente se acercaba a los labios de ella como lo habia hecho tantas veces en sueños. La rubia le rodeo el cuello para profundizar mas ese beso, justamente ese beso que tanto habia anhelado con el tiempo.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos... quiero conocer a nuestros pequeños- dijo emocionada Temari ante la idea despues de haberse besado durante varios minutos. Shikamaru la miro dudativo primero, cambiando rapidamente su mirada por una de impresion y luego de miedo, empezo a sudar frio pensando rapidamente como explicarle a su rubia problematica que sus hijos eran ahora sus cuñaditos...

-Sucede algo, Shikamaru?- pregunto al ver las reacciones de este ante su comentario- No me digas que ya tienes otra mujer?- pregunto con el seño fruncido y con miedo en el fondo de su ser

-No, es eso...- dijo al instante mirandola a los ojos buscando la mejor forma de explicarle sin morir en el intento

-Entonces...?- dijo ya mas fastidiada con las manos en las caderas esperando que hablara- Que es lo que sucede?-

-Mendokusai... te daras cuenta cuando lleguemos a casa- la tomo de la mano para llevarla a la residencia Nara donde seguramente le esperaba una muerte segura por parte de la rubia...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno, como Shikamaru-sensei se esta tardando creo que sera mejor que me retire... nos vemos luego Yoshino-san - dijo el Sarutobi cansado de esperar a que su sensei se dignara a llegar

Yoshino despidio al ex-alumno de su hijo deseandole buena suerte y mandandole saludos a Kurenai. Fue hasta la cocina donde estaban sus "hijos" con el "amigo de la familia" jugando shogi. Kankuro era bueno, pero nada a comparacion con los dos Nara menores cuando dejaban sus discuciones de lado y hacian un perfecto duo en dicho juego. Al menos Shikaku parecia querer ayudarle en su partida al joven de Suna, pero la verdad es que estaba mas concentrado en leer el periodico que en ayudarle, asi que Kankuro se encontraba solo en contra de esos pequeños geniecillos. Y las jovenes de Suna simplemente se limitaban a mirar a su alrededor.

Se escucho como la puerta principal de la vivienda se abria para escuchar una voz desganada que anunciaba su llegada, retardada por cierto.

-NARA SHIKAMARU! DONDE DEMONIOS HAS ES...- Yoshino, que habia ido a recibir a su hijo con un gran regaño preparado por su tardanza, quedo pasmada en el marco de la cocina viendo a la mujer que lo acompañaba- ... -

Al no escuchar el resto del reclamo que la matriarca de la casa estaba por dar todos se levantaron de sus asientos, cabe decir que los Nara sin querer por el esfuerzo que tenian que hacer, y fueron a ver a la puerta...

-TU!- gritaron inmediatamente los dos gemelos al ver a Temari acompañando a su hermano mayor y señalandola acusadoramente llamando la atencion de los Nara mayores...

-Hola a todos- dijo sonriendo como nunca al ver a la familia reunida ahi

...

**UMEKI TERMINA DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO EN MENOS DE CINCO MINUTOS...**

**UMEKI: X_X ...**

**CLAUDIA: SIGUES VIVA? -DICE REGRESANDO DE LA COCINA CON UNAS FRITURAS EN MANO. EMPIEZA A LEER EL CAPITULO- NO CREES QUE ES DEMASIADO REPENTINO?¿? -**

**UMEKI: ¬¬ CALLATE...**

**...**

**CLAUDIA: NO TIENES ALGO MAS QUE DECIR?**

**UMEKI: ¬¬ SI**

**1- LAS MUJERES SOMOS UNAS PROBLEMATICAS**

**CLAUDIA: CALMATE TU, FANATICA DE SHIKAMARU - PAMELA HACE CASO OMISO DEL COMENTARIO DE SU MADRE Y SIGUE-**

**2- HOY MORI A CAUSA DE UN SOBRE ESFUERZO DE MI IMAGINACION X_X**

**3- NO ME MATEN SI ESTE CAPITULO NO FUE LO QUE ESPERABAN TT_TT**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK NAMAS ANTES DE QUE LEAN EL NUEVO CAPITULO QUIERO DECIR QUE... USTEDES ME DAN MIEDO u_u ... ESO ME AGRADA :D ... ESTOY LOCA LO SE XD**

Temari se encontraba en estado de shock. Paralizada, anonadada, perdida, confundida, y mas era el estado en que se encontraba la mente de Temari.

_-Quien es ella hermano?- habia dicho Shikato dirijiendose a Shikamaru_

_-Ahora si me diras como te llamas?- habia dicho Shikami dijrijiendose a ella_

_-Mendokusai... ella es Temari... Temari ellos son mis hermanitos Shikami y Shikato- dijo el Nara mayor a lo que la rubia le miro confundida_

_-Temari?- pregunto Shikato mirando a su gemela esperando una posible escandalosa reaccion por parte de ella_

_-¡Cuñada!- dijo la Nara abalanzandose a la rubia_

Eso era lo que habia sucedido hace menos de media hora y ahora se encontraba en la mesa con todos los presentes alrededor de ella y con una mirada examinadora de parte de su... "cuñadita"...

Miro al Nara pidiendole silenciosamente por desimacuarta vez en el dia una explicacion para todo ello a lo que él solo le miro cansado como si ella ya supiera demas la razon

Oh, y claro que lo sabia

FLASHBACK

-Oye Shikamaru...- llamo Temari recostada en el pecho del Nara

-Hum?- "respondio" adormilado mirando a sus tan queridas nubes

-Si yo desapareciera o algo... hay alguna norma de tu clan para criar a nuestros hijos o algo asi?- pregunto calmada. El Nara la miro extrañado antes de contestar

-Pues si. Si se diera algun tipo de situacion en el que no estuvieras... probablemente me obligarian a encontrar una mujer...-

-Ya veo...- dijo para acurrucarse mas en el pecho de Shikamaru

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-_Talvez los hicieron pasar por sus hermanos para que no lo obligaran a encontrar otra mujer... Shikamaru eres un idiota... pero gracias- _penso la rubia mirando enternecedora al Nara

-Entonces...- hablo Shikami llamando la atencion de ambos, pues se habia dado cuenta de las miradas "discretas" que se mandaban- Temari-san de donde conoces a mi hermano?-

-_Esto me recuerda al interrogatorio que me hizo Yoshino-san... se ve que son familia-_- penso Temari para luego contestar- Fuimos rivales en la ultima fase de los examenes chunin... y si mal no recuerdo- tomo su menton en pose pensativa- Creo que fuiste lo suficientemente vago como para renunciar a una victoria mas que asegurada-dijo molesta por ese ultimo detalle

-Me asustaste lo suficiente para rendirme- dijo aburrido pero con intencion de molestarla mas

-Y aun asi fui yo la que tuvo que salvarte la vida de esa chica del sonido, eh bebé lloron?- devolvio orgullosa

-Mendokusai... jamas vas a olvidar eso verdad?- la rubia nego con la cabza- Mujer problematica...-

-Veo que han tenido varias experiencias juntos... pero, Temari-san porque si eres hermana de Kankuro-san y Gaara-san no nos conocimos antes?- Shikato podia ser igual de curioso que su hermana

La rubia carraspeo intentando pensarse una buena excusa ante eso- Pues Gaara me mando a un entrenamiento especial en conjunto con la Aldea de la Nube que tardo varios años en terminar-

-Ya veo... y porque no nos habian hablado sobre ti?- talvez era incluso mas curioso que Shikami

-Pues... yo no puedo responder esa pregunta-

Asi siguieron con mas preguntas hacia la kunoichi de Suna que iban desde lo mas curioso hasta lo mas obvio como "_Eres rubia natural?_" pregunta de Shikami que hizo reir a carcajadas incluso a la misma Temari

_-Definitivamente se ve que Yoshino-san es su abuela... niños problematicos-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

_-A donde crees que vas?- pregunto una voz masculina oculta entre las sombras a una silueta que al escuchar dicha voz se detuvo en seco- Gaara te ha mandado llamar?- dicha voz se acercaba a la silueta y al salir de las sombras se descubrio a Shikamaru, el dueño de la voz que se dirijia a Temari, la silueta._

_-No- dijo secamente_

_-Entonces a donde vas?- volvio a insistir_

_-Lo mas lejos posible de ti- dijo mirandolo indiferentemente_

_-Que estas...?- mas no pudo terminar de formular esa pregunta porque Temari lo mando volar con una de sus rafagas de viento y termino estampandose contra un arbol- Que haces?- pregunto adolorido por el impacto_

_-... Eres un idiota si crees que quiero vivir limitada. El tener una familia, servir a una aldea que no reconoce mis esfuerzos y estar bajo el mando de una vieja bruja que se hace llamar Hokage... si tu le llamas vida a eso alla tu, pero no me lleves a mi contigo- dijo para darle la espalda y empezar caminar pero su cuerpo dejo de responderle y se etuvo. Miro a sus pies, como lo habia imaginado, Shikamaru habia utilizado su Kage Mane No Jutsu para detenerla_

_-No se que es lo que te esta pasando... pero sera mejor que regresemos a la aldea- dijo levantandose_

_-Y que te hace pensar que te hare caso y regresare?- pregunto dandose la vuelta siguiendo los mismos movimientos que el Nara_

_-No me creo lo que acabas de decir. Se que mientes mas no se la razon. Asi que nos vamos- dijo para empezar a caminar a la entrada de Konoha a lo que la rubia tambien lo siguio_

_-No entiendo que razones tienes para detenerme.. Nara- dijo friamente a lo que él no contesto- Escuchame bien, yo nunca te ame Shikamaru...- el Nara se detuvo en seco- No tuve ni el mas minimo sentimiento de cariño o afecto hacia ti. No hice mas que fingir que te amaba y jugar con tus sentimientos. En realidad nunca me importaste- _

_-Estas mintiendo- dijo Shikamaru con la voz dolida y respirando entrecortadamente dandole la espalda a Temari pero aun teniendola bajo efecto de su jutsu- Que hay de nuestros hijos? Son la muestra del amor que sentimos entre nosotros y tu lo sabes... -_

_-Lo que le suceda a esos bastarditos es problema tuyo de aqui en adelante. Solo te utilice como medio de informacion, gracias a ti consegui tanto informacion como de tu clan como de Konoha...- Shikamaru seguia en silencio. Sabia que si eso era cierto no podria detenerla de ninguna manera, ademas su jutsu acababa de anularse dejandola libre- Un ultimo consejito antes de irme Nara. Olvidate de todo lo que sientes por mi. Ese sentimiento que albergas en tu interior no es mas que una limitante que te estorbara a la hora de querer conseguir tus objetivos... Asi que no seas tonto...- fue lo ultimo que dijo para despues golpearlo en el cuello con la palma de su mano y dejarlo en el piso inconsciente..._

_Mientras ella se alejaba..._

_De pronto aparecio en medio de la nada. Todo era oscuridad. Y se escuchaban murmullos a lo lejos_

_Mentirosa..._

_Traicionera..._

_-Debiste de irte con cuidado desde que empezaste tu relacion con ella- dijo un Shikamaru reflejo que tenia la mirada dolida_

_-Callate!- respondio_

_-Te lo adverti desde el principio. Nada borra el hecho de que alguna vez te traiciono, aun si eran ordenes una traicion es una traicion. Solo que esta vez no fueron ordenes de su lider, y no fue hacia la aldea en si, fue hacia ti...-_

_-He dicho que te calles!- respondio enojado de que su propio "yo interior" le recriminara sobre eso_

_-A fin de cuentas no era mas que una cara bonita que utilizo sus encantos en ti... idiota... y cuando se canso de ti te dejo botado como un perro... -_

_-Se que es mentira... ella me ama yo lo se...-_

_-Y si es asi que haras?... La lealtad a Konoha o el amor que sientes por Temari? Que es mas importante para ti? Estarias dispuesto a traicionar a tu aldea y todos los que algunas vez confiaron en ti abandonandolo todo por irte con el amor de tu vida en un futuro incierto? O estarias dispuesto a dejar atras esos sentimientos con tal de seguir siendo leal a Konoha ? ... que es lo que eliges...?- _

_..._

Desperto sudando y con el corazon palpitandole a mil por hora. Mierda, aun cuando Temari le habia dicho y confirmado que lo dicho ese dia era una mentira para que no arruinara la mision, ese recuerdo aun lo tenia presente algunas veces en sus sueños. Miro hacia la ventana de su cuarto percatandose que debian ser las doce de la mañana cuanto menos. Se levanto pesadamente de la cama y se dirijio a la sala de la casa. Ahi se encontraba Temari sentada en el sofa de espaldas a él, leyendo un libro, muy concentrada en su lectura como para percatarse de su presencia

-_Ya olvidate de eso Shikamaru. Recuerda que Temari esta aqui y lo hizo para protegerte a ti, Shikami y Shikato... asi que no seas problematico y olvidalo- _penso el Nara mientras se posaba detras de Temari rodeandole el cuello para llamar su atencion y dandole un beso en la mejilla

- Y donde estan los demas?- pregunto viendo la hoja que la rubia leia

-Shikami y Shikato fueron a la academia; al igual que Sumi y Katsumi que por lo que dijo Gaara se graduaran aqui en Konoha; Kankuro fue a hablar con la Godaime-sama; tu madre fue a comprar la despensa de la casa y tu padre... creo que dijo algo de una reunion del viejo trio Ino-Shika-Cho asi que supongo que se fue de borracho con sus amigos...- mientras hablaba Shikamaru se habia sentado a su lado mirandola atentamente lo que decia mientras seguia con su lecura- Cuando les diremos la verdad?- pregunto de la nada

-Aun no es tiempo... apenas ha pasado una semana desde que te conocen asi que tenemos que esperar un poco mas- escucho un suspiro de parte de la rubia- Eres una impaciente...- dijo para acercarse a Temari, posandose encima de ella acorralandola entre su cuerpo y el sofa. Se acurruco en el pecho de la rubia- No hemos tenido intimidad desde hace tiempo mujer problmatica... Mi mujer problematica...- ronroneo mientras olia el perfume que desprendia el cuerpo de Temari

-Shikamaru... alguien podria llegar y vernos...- decia mientras contenia su respiracion agitada

-Hasme mimitos - dijo Shikamaru a lo que Temari empezo a acariciarle el cabello dulcemente

-Sigues siendo el mismo bebé de siempre Shikamaru...-

-Mami- dijo en tono infantil a lo que la rubia solto una carcajada

-?¿? Hermano / Temari-san?¿?- dijeron los gemelos al presenciar esa escena...

...

...

**BUENO AQUI TERMINA EL CAPITULO SOLO QUIERO ACLARAR DOS COSAS**

**1-SI MI MADRE ES ADOPTIVA Y A LA VEZ NO LO ES. ESTO SE DEBE A UNA HISTORIA UN TANTO GRACIOSA PORQUE CUANDO ERA NIÑA MI MAMA ME DECIA QUE YO ERA ADOPTADA E INCLUSO HABIA VECES QUE ME LO CREIA ENTONCES CUANDO SE LO DIJE SE RIO A CARCAJADAS XD Y AUN ME SIGUE DICIENDO ADOPTADA. ADEMAS COMO SE EMBARAZO JOVEN PUES PARECE MAS MI HERMANA QUE OTRA COSA (LO DE ADOPTADA LO DECIA EN BUENA ONDA NO SE CREAN) Y CREO QUE ESO FUE ALGO QUE ME "INSPIRO" PARA ESTE FIC**

**2- NO MI MAMA NO TIENE TIEMPO DE LEER MIS HISTORIAS PUESTO QUE AL LLEGAR DE TRABAJAR ESTA CANASADA ADEMAS DE QUE NO VIVE CONMIGO Y CUANDO VIENE A VERME IGUALMENTE ESTA CANSADA u_u SOLO POCAS VECES LAS LEE **

**BUENO TERMINADA MI EXPLICACION ME DESPIDO**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AQUI EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC QUE AL PARECER TIENE BUENA ACEPTACION :D ESO ME ALEGRA. POR CIERTO, SI SE QUE EN UN CAPITULO DE LA SHIPPUDEN SE VIO A SHIKAMARU LEVANARSE INCLUSO ANTES QUE SU ESPERTADOR, PERO PUES NECESITABA MAS O MENOS ESA HORA PARA LO SIGUIENTE QUE OCURRIRA :) NO ME MATEN SI NO LES GUSTA SI?¿?**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA**

-Hermano/Temari-san?- preguntaron los gemelos sorprendidos de encontrar a ambos en tan... comprometedoras condiciones. Shikamaru se quito de encima de Temari como alma que lleva el diablo miro hacia los dos pequeños que estaban en estado de shock...

-Shikami... Shikato... no es lo que parece...- dijo casi tartamudeando Temari mientras que los gemelos no respondian nada y Shikamaru pensaba una y mil formas para salir de ese aprieto... pero todas incluian o mentirles o decirles la verdad de una vez por todas

Los gemelos se mordieron su labio inferior tembloroso... miraban a Shikamaru y luego a Temari... Shikamaru... Temari... Shikamaru... Temari... y sucedio lo menos esperado...

Shikami desaparecio en una nube de humo, esfumandose y consigo cualquier rastro de existencia alguna, y Shikato lo cubrio otra nube de humo para dar a descubrir quien en verdad era...

Kankuro...

El mediano de los Sabaku No se estaba riendo a carcajadas en el suelo mientras que Shikamaru se dejaba caer en el sofa desganado y a Temari la rodeaba un aura asesina.

-KANKURO!- rugio Temari* a su hermano menor

-Si...? mami...?- dijo muriendose de la risa y burlandose aun mas al decir lo ultimo

Despues de cinco largos minutos en los que en toda la casa se escuchaban las risotadas de Kankuro, se persibia que el aura asesina de Temari aumentaba mientras que su paciencia se agotaba, y que Shikamaru solo pasaba de eso y miraba el techo tratando de pasar desapersivido para no tener que saliir herido;Kankuro dijo serio

-Para la proxima tengan mas cuidado con sus palabras. Escuche desde el principio de la conversacion que Temari queria decirles la verdad a los niños... si hubieran sido ellos ahora estarian en problemas dando explicaciones no muy comodas...- termino en el mismo tono serio que habia empezado. Se retiro de la sala, empezando a subir las escaleras- Ire a darme un baño y dormire un poco antes de que mis sobrinos lleguen- dijo en mismo tono para agregar- Mami- solto una risotada

-KANKURO!- volvio a rugir Temari

-Lo siento, mami- grito desde el segundo piso mientras se seguia carcajeando

...

-Es un problematico- hablo Shikamaru despues de unos momentos de incomodo silencio entre él y la rubia

-... Pero tiene razon... - el Nara volteo a verla pensando que talvez hablaba de algo serio pero abandono ese pensamiento al encontrar que tenia una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja para luego empezar a reirse de igual manera que su hermano por la escena antes sucedida

-Mendokusai...- sonrojado a mas no poder por el ridiculo montado anteriormente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikato trato de no prestar atencion a la curiosa mirada de su gemela y tratando inutilmente de concentrarse en los deberes escolares que tenia que hacer. Una vez mas, maldijo mentalmente el que su madre fuera igual y haberle heredado esa curiosidad inmensa y sexto sentido en el que Shikami se destacaba.

-Dime- ordeno Shikami dejando de lado sus libros y cuadernos escolares para prestar completa atencion a Shikato

-Me...-dijo secamente a lo que la Nara le aparecio repentinamente un tic en el ojo- Era lo que querias no?- le respondio al ver su rostro. Shikami se cruzo de brazos fulminandolo con la mirada- Que es lo que quieras saber problematica?- pregunto resignandose desganado a decirle lo que ella queria

-Sabes bien a que me refiero- dijo cortante

-No, no se que quieres y si no me lo dices menos voy a saber asi que explicate...- tambien aparto sus utiles escolares para complacer a su hermana y decirle todo, de lo contrario no lo dejaria en paz y todo eso se volveria mas problematico

-No me creo eso de que tu Shikato Nara, descendiente del clan que se caracteriza por su genero masculino con completo desinteres por las feminas, de la nada tiene tan buena fe y poniendo su holgazaneria de lado ayuda a una chica con un ejercicio escolar... Te atrae Inuzuka, verdad?- el Nara suspiro. Sabia que era imposible que su hermana no se diera cuenta de su repentino gusto e interes por la femina Inuzuka- Contesta- ordeno

-Si... y que? No es asunto tuyo- rapidamente volvio su atencion a la tarea que habia dejado pendiente hace unos momentos

-Que es lo que tanto te gusta de ella?- pregunto aun mas curiosa... y es que de verdad... no lo entendia

-Porque te importa tanto?-

La ojiverde bufo molesta antes de contestar- Nara tenias que ser... no pudiste fijarte en una mujer menos escandalosa?... al menos mas normal!- esto ultimo lo grito

-Si, como tu que eres timida y normal,no?- contraataco el Nara defendiendo a su "_todavia no hembra"_

-Touche**- le miro derrotada al haber perdido la batalla y dejando de lado el tema volvieron a los deberes. Mas dicha tranquilidad no duro mucho porque entraron muy escandalosamente sus "padres". Yoshino agarraba de la oreja a Shikaku que tenia una botella de sake en la mano

-Pero seras... ! No han dado ni las cinco de la tarde y ya estas de borracho en la cantina! Nara tenias que ser!-

-Auch.. Oe, mujer no tenias porque sacarme de forma tan violenta. Ya no soy un niño- dijo calmado guardando su sake en su chaleco tratando asi de salvar su tan preciado tesoro de las garras de su despiadada mujer

-Pues te comportas como uno!- grito histerica

-Que sucede aqui?- pregunto la rubia Sabaku No bajando del segundo piso.

-Nada! nada Temari-san - dijo inmediatamente la señora Nara. Si bien sabia que no debia de hacer eso, puesto que ella ya conocia a la perfeccion ese tipo de escenas que solian hacer, los gemelos podrian sospechar. En ese momento Shikamaru entro siendo asi la atencion de los presentes. Temari se le acerco, olfateando un poco el aire que rodeaba al Nara, y dijo enojada

-Estuviste fumando- lo miro con el ceño fruncido a lo que el Nara solo atino a decir "Mendokusai" y rascarse detras de la nuca. La rubia le extendio la mano esperando recibir algo- Damelo - el Nara a regañadientes saco un paquete del bolsillo de su pantalon y se lo dio, a lo que la rubia fue y los tiro a la basura- Nara tenias que ser... Y usted deberia dejar de esconder esa botella de sake, Shikaku-san- dijo sin mirar atras mientras subia las escaleras de vuelta a su cuarto. El Nara mayor apreto su chaleco tratando de proteger su sake pero Yoshino le miro fulminante y no tuvo mas remedio que entregar la botella (N/A: T.T pobres Nara... xD)

-Mujeres problematicas- susurraron los dos Nara al mismo tiempo

-_Despues de esta escena... debo empezar a replantearme la poca admiracion que me queda hacia mi hermano y papá... Mendokusai-_ penso el rubio Nara

_-No se si enorgullecerme por Temari-san y mi madre que los tienen atados... o llorar de verguenza por estos Nara macabeos***... Mendokusai-_penso la ojiazul

**BUENO AQUI EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO :3 NO ME MATEN SI ESPERABAN OTRA COSA POR FIIIIS**

***NO SE SI HAYAN VISTO LA PELICULA DEL REY LEON 2. PERO SI LA VIERON PUES... PONIENDOLE IMAGINACION TEMARI VENDRIA SIENDO VITANNI AUNQUE TEMARI ES LA MAYOR DE LOS HERMANOS Y VITANNI LA DE EN MEDIO XD NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL FIC PERO SE ME OCURRIO LA OTRA VEZ QUE VEIA ESA PELICULA**

****Touché, utilizado en esgrima para decir tocado y por lo tanto fuera de combate, se pasó al lenguaje coloquial con similar significado, Tocado, en el sentido de "me dejas fuera de combate", cuando das en la tecla en una discusión por ejemplo y el otro queda sin argumento para seguir discutiendo**

*****MACABEO VENDRIA SIENDO UNA PERSONA QUE ES GOBERNADA POR SU PAREJA Y QUE CUMPLE TODO LO QUE ESTA LE DICE... CUANDO ENCONTRE ESTA PALABRA LO PRIMERO QUE SE ME VINO A LA MENTE FUE EL CLAN NARA XD...**

**UNA PREGUNTA PARA QUIENES LEEN ESTE FIC... CON QUIEN PREFERIRIAN QUE EMPAREJARA A SHIKAMI?¿? CON CHOKICHI O CON INOCHI?¿? VOTEN SI?¿? ES QUE NO ME DECIDO XD **

**BUENO YA ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES PEDIRLES QUE SE TOMEN UN TIEMPECITO Y DEDICARME A MI Y A ESTA HISTORIA UN REVIEW POR FIIIIIS :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**ALGO ME DICE QUE CON ESTE CAPITULO ALGUNAS QUERRAN MATARME TT^TT**

FLASHBACK

Se escucho un grito desgarrador desde el segundo piso de la recidencia Nara. Grito que puso en alerta a todos los ahi presentes que inmediatamente subieron corriendo. El grito provenia del cuarto que compartian Katsumi y Sumi. Corriendo a toda priso se dirijieron a la habitacion de las jovenes Sabaku No, entonces de una patada al puro estilo de pelicula Kankuro logro abrir la puerta sin si quiera tocar y/o pedir permiso. Lo que se encontraron fue... peculiar? talvez...

Las jovenes, incluyendo a Shikami como no, habian hecho de las suyas con el pobre Shikato. Y es que la Nara al tratar de encontrar aun mas parecido entre su gemelo y ella, le habia hecho las cuatro coletas que la caracterizaban a ella y a la otra mujer que miraba estupefacta la travesura hecha por la pelinegra. El rubio no se podia sentir mas abochornado en ese momento... pero claro... Nara tenia que ser... llevaba esa maldita maldicion en la sangre y no por ser el primer Nara rubio se habia salvado de ello...

Rubio...? se pregunto a si mismo el Nara al verse en el espejo y un poco mas alejada de él, en el marco de la puerta estaba Temari y su reflejo llegaba a sus ojos gracias al espejo frente de si... se dio cuenta que si no fuera porque sus ojos eran cafés y él era hombre... seria la replica exacta de Temari...

Al percatarse de la analitica mirada de Shikato atraves del reflejo del espejo se aparto rapidamente... pero no lo suficiente... Shikato se habia dado cuenta de las similitudes fisicas que tenian...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

Suspiro cansino... tratar de ocultarle la verdad a esos pequeños era cada vez mas dificil. Shikato era demasiado analitico y Shikami no ayudaba en nada con sus acciones que inconscientemente llevaban al Nara rubio a sospechar cada dia mas

-Sigues pensando en lo de esta tarde, verdad?- mas que una pregunta parecia una afirmacion por parte de la rubia. El moreno solo asintio con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarla. Se encontraban en el claro de los Nara. Se podia percibir la tranquilidad que emanaba de aquel lugar tan maravilloso. Shikamaru se perdia en el relajante sonido que hacia el agua al caer tan precipitadamente de la gran cascada que tenia en frente suyo

-Estan cada vez mas cerca de la verdad- dijo de la nada. La rubia se le acerco, se sento a su lado mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro

-Estas nervioso?- el Nara la miro, esa mujer si que sabia lo que le pasaba y cuando le pasaba, no podia ocultarle nada y mucho menos algo que era tan obvio. Uno de sus brazos rodeo la cintura de la rubia mientras se acercaba a su rostro y le robaba un calido beso en los labios mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo el beso se hacia mas demandante y apasionado. De un momento a otro Shikamaru se poso encima de Temari acorralandola entre su cuerpo y el suave pasto- Shi-shikamaru... alguien podria venir... y vernos- tartamudeo la rubia al sentir como el Nara besaba desesperado su cuello

-No lo haran- dijo silenciandola con un beso que realmente funciono para callarla. La rubia empezo a acariciar la espalda del moreno por debajo de la polera negra que este llevaba puesta, y el Nara estaba ya saboreando la piel expuesta de Temari al haber retirado el obi y dejar de lado el yukata que tenia. Respiraban entrecortadamente gimiendo en veneracion el nombre del otro por ese placer unico que se daban mutuamente. Habian pasado años desde que no tenian relaciones entre ellos, y claro que habian tratado de salir con otras personas y ni se diga que era obvio que habian tratado de tener intimidad con alguien mas para poder olvidar, cada uno por sus propias razones claro esta. Mas sin embargo, no es lo mismo que hacerlo con la persona que mas amas en el mundo.

Shikamaru tratando de no volverse loco empezo a mover sus caderas restregandose uno con otro, Temari al sentir su miembro rozando su sexo gimio rasguñando la espalda ya desnuda del Nara y enroscando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

-Shika... hazlo...- gimio Temari apenas tuvo la oportunidad de articular algo coherente. Shikamaru no se hizo del rogar y lentamente torturandose a si mismo se bajo los pantalones y el boxer quedando asi ambos expuestos. No queria perder tiempo,queria... no ... necesitaba poseerla ahora mismo. Entro en ella despacio, calmadamente, aun cuando se moria por comenzar, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacian. Despues de que Temari con un asentimiento de cabeza que fue la señal de que podia continuar, empezo a penetrarla solo explorando al principio como sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente. Como si hubieran sido recreados unicamente para esa persona especial que les estaba haciendo llegar al orgasmo. Estaban casi al momento de llegar al climax, Temari abrazo a Shikamaru de tal manera que pareciese que queria fundirse con él aun mas de lo que de por si unidos ya estaban, Shikamaru pego su frente al hombro de Temari apretandose y esforzandose aun mas en las ultimas embestidas antes de que ambos llegaran. Quedaron estaticos y con la mente en blanco a la hora de llegar, se miraron fijamente, viendo con satisfaccion la cara del otro.

Shikamaru junto fuerzas para no caer encima de Temari y aplastarla recostandose a su lado, mirandola enternecedor mientras le acariciaba sus rebeldes cabellos que tanto le fascinaban, ella por su parte se recosto en su pecho escuchando como su corazon palpitaba fuertemente, lo que hacia que ella se tranquilizara.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio hasta que la rubia lo rompio- Shikamaru...- lo llamo mientras hacia circulos sobre su pecho. Este la miro y ella suspiro por lo que estaba a punto de pedirle- Quiero que dejes ANBU- dijo directa y sin rodeos, tal y como era ella. El Nara dejo de verla para observar el claro firmamento que se encontraba completamente despejado y solo con la luna como testigo de los actos que acababan de hacer. Solo atino a asentir mientras se dejaba vencer por el cansancio y cerraba los ojos. Sabia el porque ella le pedia eso, ahora que ya estaban reunidos y con los gemelos a punto de saber la verdad no tenia porque seguir arriesgando su vida de tal manera... al menos no diariamente como lo hacia en ANBU.

-.,-.,.-.,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_.-_.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shikato caminaba lentamente dirijiendose a su habitacion despues de haber hecho una visita al baño que por cosas del destino se encontraba a uno de los extremos de la casa e ironicamente su habitacion estaba situada al extremo opuesto del baño. Algun dia tendria que exigir un baño propio! porque Shikami si tenia uno y el no? eso se le podria llamar sexista! y podria demandarlos a todos por eso! Pero claro, con la madre que tenia eso era impensable, ademas de que habia sido practicamente ella la que habia hecho los planos para cada habitacion de la casa.

Se paro en seco en frente de la habitacion de su hermano, observando aburido su puerta. Todavia estaba un tanto aturdido por lo sucedido esa tarde y por las similitudes que, apenas se habia dado cuenta, tenia con la invitada de sus padres. Abrio la puerta sin siquiera tocar, despues de todo si lo hacia su hermano no despertaria solo con eso y de todas maneras tendria que entrar sin permiso. Abrio poco a poco la puerta viendo hacia el interior sin entrar, se encontro con que todo estaba en penumbras. Entonces empujando levemente la puerta entro por completo, accion que hizo que la puerta hiciera un pequeño chirrido que podria despertar facilmente a cualquiera... a cualquiera que no fuera un Nara claro esta. Cerro despacio y busco a tientas el interruptor para encender la luz de la oscura habitacion en la que se encontraba, cuando al fin pudo encontrarlo lo presiono y una tenue luz se hizo presente.

Se sorprendio de sobremanera al ver la cama de Shikamaru tendida perfectamente como su madre le habia obligado a hacerla desde que tenia memoria.

-_Donde te has metido hermano? si se entera de esto mamá te va a dar una buena...-_detuvo sus pensamientos al ver en una mesita de noche, al lado de la cama, un marco con una foto de cuando Shikamaru tendria un año mas que él y apenas se habia convertido en genin, la foto en donde aparecia con Ino, Chouji y Asuma - _Ahora que lo pienso... nunca he entrado a tu habitacion... al menos no que yo recuerde...- _necesitaba encontrar algo interesante, algo con lo que pudiera chantajear a Shikami y hacer sufrir a Shikamaru- _Lo siento hermano, o eres tu o soy yo- _penso burlon mientras inspeccionaba minusiosamente todo a su alrededor

Siguio con su exploracion por la habitacion del Nara mayor. No encontro nada interesante. Hasta que reviso en sus cajones, solo habia unos papeles los cuales, le dio flojera leer, que tenian un sello de Suna y curiosamente- _De parte de Temari-san?... desde cuando nos ocultas tu relacion con ella?-_ bueno eso si que era bueno, buen material para usar de chantaje y tortura al mismo tiempo con Shikami y Shikamaru, mientras trataba de acomodar los papeles en su lugar de entre ellos una foto resbalo callendo al suelo.

Muy a su pesar se agacho y tomo la foto del suelo. Viendola se sobresalto un poco- Parece ser que Temari-san ya nos conocia a la problematica y a mi- dijo observando atento la foto. En ella se mostraba a Temari abrazada a Shikamaru y cada uno cargaba un bebé, no se tenia que ser un genio para saber de quienes se trataban esos pequeños bebés que dormitaban tranquilamente en brazos de los mayores.

Dio un respingo al encontrar esa foto demasiado... tipo familiar...

Otra vez puso su atencion en los papeles que tenia en mano, que suponia eran cartas, y penso en leerlas o no. Se sento al borde de la cama tratando de calmarse un poco, tenia un mal presentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz. Tomo la primera y empezo a leerla

_Para Temari:_

_29-Junio  
>Querida hermana, solo escribo para informarte que en unos dias estare en Konoha para hacerte compañia en estos meses tan importantes que supongo queras manejar con al menos uno de tu familia cerca. Pido perdon, forzadamente por Gaara cabe decir, por tratar de asesinar al Nara cuando recibimos la noticia. Pero que esperabas? eso de que me ha convertido en tio a tan temprana edad, hablando de ti no de mi claro, fue algo impactante. Pero ahora es que estoy incluso feliz por que nazcan mis sobrinitos, porque dijiste que eran gemelos no? lastima que sean tan vagos y no se dejen ver del sexo que son*, espero y sean niños, si fueran niñas seria problematico tanto para mi como para el inutil de Shikamaru no crees? bueno me despido no sin antes recordarte que en tres dias, espero y menos, estare alla en Konoha para acompañarte a ti y a Nara, muy a mi pesar por este ultimo.<em>

_Te quiere: Kankuro_

_PD: Se que no me llevo bien con mi cuñado, pero en serio le compadezco al pobre que es el que soporta tus cambios de humor. Al menos contamos con que en tres meses este martirio se acaba_

Trago saliva pesadamente. Eso si que no le gustaba para nada. Esperen... 29 de junio? ... ellos habian, curiosamente, nacido el 29 de fuertemente con la cabeza alejando las ideas que inconscientemente se le presentaban a continuacion y tomo la siguiente carta... En menos de 10 minutos termino de leer todas las cartas que debian de ser un poco mas de 20.

Eso habia sido demasiado revelador... y aunque cuando habia empezado queria detenerse, algo no lo dejaba y le decia que continuara

Era confuso, pero lo bastante claro para él. Estaba mirando a un punto inexistente en la pared frente a él, sintiendo como las lagrimas salian incontrolables de sus ojos y como el nudo que tenia en la garganta no desaparecia desde hace un buen rato. Trato de limpiarse las lagrimas mas sin embargo estas tan traicioneras e inesperadas como siempre seguian cediendo. Volvio a mirar las cartas en sus manos que "le habian abierto los ojos" por asi decirlo, y las guardo de nuevo en el cajon donde las habia encontrado junto con la fotografia que tenia. Se levanto de la cama sintiendo que en cualquier momento caeria, sus piernas le flaqueaban. Apago la luz mirando hacia la ventana como el dia estaba proximo a hacerse presente, ya se veian las colinas un poco alumbradas por el sol que aun se ocultaba por las montañas.

Salio silenciosamente de la habitacion comenzando a caminar por los pasillos cabizbajo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikami se desperto sobresaltada. Eran dos las razones de su repentino sobresalto que la hizo despertarse. 1- Habia tenido un sueño un tanto... comprometedor, con alguien con quien jamas creyo soñar... al menos no de esa forma... 2-Tenia la sensacion de que debia salir de su habitacion. Miro hacia la ventana, aun no amanecia del todo, eran como... las cinco? miro hacia su reloj que indicaba que eran las 6:15 de la madrugada y generalmente si bien solia ganarle al despertador eso no ocurria hasta las 7:30

Se levanto muy a su pesar, algo en su interior le decia que habia algo mal. Entonces salio de su habitacion caminando lentamente por los pasillos de su hogareña casa. Se asomo por las escaleras mirando al primer piso, en la cocina se destacaba una cabellera rubia que al parecer su dueño estaba tomando un poco de agua. Bajo las escaleras despacio, talvez podria empezar bien su mañana dandole un pequeño susto a su tonto gemelo. Se paro detras de él apunto de gritar algo para espantarlo, puesto que no se habia percatado de su cercania, cuando de pronto se giro de pronto encontrandose ambos frente a frente...

Estaba atonita a lo que veian sus ojos

Frente a ella estaba él, su tonto hermano gemelo sollozando y tratando de no gimotear audiblemente, mientras que lloraba sin atreverse a decir nada, y al parecer ya llevaba rato asi, sus ojos no podrian estar mas rojos que incluso eran equiparables a el Sharingan apenas obtenido por Daijiro Uchiha. En su mirada vio reflejada tristeza?... sufrimiento? talvez... o quiza incomprension.

-Shikato... que te sucede?- al terminar de formular su pregunta el rubio lo que hizo fue abrazarla fuertemente sin querer soltarla nunca. Shikami mas sorprendida no podia estar. E incluso se sintio culpable, eso le recordaba a la vez en que ellos tenian cinco años y le habia dicho que sus padres habian salido a una mision peligrosa de la que talvez no saldrian vivos, y el Nara solo lloro desconsolado imaginando en su inocente cabezita todo lo que su hermana le habia dicho, y esta arrepentida termino por decirle que solo habian salido a una reunion con el trio Ino-Shika-Cho, sus padres la habian castigado severamente por semejante "broma" pero lo que mas le habia dolido habia sido haber hecho llorar a Shikato.

-Esto te sonara infantil...- empezo el rubio sollozando- Pero... me puedo quedar contigo esta noche...?- definitivamente algo malo le pasaba a su hermano, y ella debia de ayudarlo a desahogarse lo suficiente de eso que lo estuviera atormentando. Shikami le tomo de la mano sonriendole sinceramente mientras se dirijian a su cuarto. Entonces llegaron, ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama. Shikato aun no miraba a la cara su hermana y ella pacientemente le acaricio el cabello tratando de relajarlo

-Me diras que sucede?- pregunto calmada, usando un tono poco comun en ella, una voz que era tranquilizadora y maternal a la vez. Shikato le miro,le sostubo la mirada pero nego con la cabeza

-No puedo... no ahora...- dijo negandose a hablar y nada que ella hiciera lo convenseria de lo contrario. Shikami no planeaba hacerlo hablar esta vez, eso seria presionarlo y no ayudaria en nada, solo hizo que recostara su cabeza en su regazo mientras el Nara volvia a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Recordo como él frecuentemente tenia pesadillas de niño y sucedia lo mismo. Miro la hora, eran las 6:20. Aun faltaba un poco de tiempo para que los demas Nara se dignaran a despertar, y al parecer perderia momentos de una grata siesta, pero con tal de velar el sueño de Shikato y protegerlo sacrificaba lo que fuera. Shikato en sueños empezo a estremecerse y a aferarse al pantalon de Shikami cual niño con pesadillas

-_Sigues siendo un bebé Shikato_- penso con ternura mientras tarareaba una cancion que adormilo mas al rubio

...

...

***UMEKI SIENTE AURAS ASESINAS CERCA* O_O AMM... ETTO... VERAN ME SUCEDIO ALGO QUE ME PUSO SENTIMENTAL Y TERMINE LLORANDO COMO SHIKATO EN ESTE CAPITULO... YA TENIA PLANEADO QUE SERIA ASI PERO AUN NO ENCONTRABA LA FORMA DE TRANSCRIBIRLO Y AYER QUE ME SUCEDIO APENAS PUDE ACOMODAR LAS PALABRAS PARA TRANSCRIBIRLO :DD**

**ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO Y POR FAVOR DEDIQUENME UN REVIEW (SI TAMBIEN AMENAZAS DE MUERTE CREO QUE CON LO QUE LE HICE A SHIKATO ES LO MENOS QUE MEREZCO)**

***CUANDO LE PREGUNTE A MI MAMÁ QUE QUERIA QUE FUERA CUANDO SUPO DE MI PRONTA EXISTENCIA ME DIJO QUE NO IMPORTABA QUE AUN ASI ME QUERIA. ENTONCES LE PREGUNTE QUE SI LE HABIAN DICHO SI IBA A SER NIÑA Y DIJO QUE YO ESTABA EN UNA POSICION QUE NO SE PODIA DEFINIR EL SEXO O_OU CREO QUE LO TOME COMO REFERENCIA PARA ESO DE LOS SEXOS DESCONOCIDOS DE LOS GEMELOS**

**BUENO NOS VEMOS ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA! COMO HAN ESTADO EH? XD PERDONEN SI ME TARDE CON LA CONTI PERO ES QUE ME HE IDO A TOLUCA Y EN MI CASA DE ALLA NO HAY INTERNET ¬¬" Y A DURAS PENAS TENIA TIEMPO PARA IR A UN CAFE PARA LEER ACTUALIZACIONES T_T ... PERO PARA COMPENSAR MI TARDANZA LES HE TRAIDO DOS CAPITULOS ;) ... ESPERO QUE COMENTEN POR SEPARADO -_-U po favor no comenten los dos en uno solo ! se los ruego! hice una apuesta con mi nii-san de que conseguia al menos unos cuarenta reviews! T.T**

Con las yemas de los dedos Shikami acariciaba suavemente el cabello rubio de Shikato. Este temblaba levemente en sueños. La verdad era que empezaba a preocuparle y mucho, Shikato nunca se había puesto en ese estado por nada, absolutamente NADA. Ni siquiera por una de sus múltiples bromas que le hacía. Pero que era aquello que lo tenia tan inquieto?. No lo sabia, lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que él estuviera listo para decírselo.

-Mamá... - susurro aun en sueños el rubio, pero a Shikami le extraño esto de llamar a su madre en sueños – Papá... hermano... Temari... - Que? No entendía nada de lo que decía su hermano. Mucho menos podía relacionarlo con el motivo por el cual estuviera así. Si bien era cierto que Shikamaru y Temari parecían tener una relación, que tenían que ver sus padres en ello? No es como que le afectara ni a él ni a ella, ademas de que su madre y Temari parecían simpatizar demasiado bien.

-¡Nara Shika...! - el grito de Yoshino se quedo a medias al ver como su "hija" le hacia señas para no hacer ruido por el rubio que aun dormía intranquilo en su regazo. La castaña miro dubitativa a Shikami pidiéndole con la mirada una explicación a lo que ella solo se encogió de hombros y Yoshino suspiro- El desayuno esta listo... no se tarden- fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer de ahí.

Shikami no tuvo mas opción que empezar a zarandear delicadamente a Shikato para poder despertarlo, si se tardaban más ahora si que su madre no reprimiría su llamado por nada del mundo, suerte que hoy no tenían clases en la Academia de lo contrario ademas de llegar tarde su hermano la pasaría mal con tanta gente alrededor que le podria afectar aun mas en su estado de animo. A los pocos segundos Shikato empezó a abrir los ojos perezosamente, pero debido a que la luz le cegaba tuvo que volver a cerrarlos, volvió a hacer el intento y ahora si pudo vislumbrar a su hermana que le miraba atentamente.

-Que? - pregunto cuando sus sentidos estaban completamente despiertos

Shikami negó con la cabeza- Si no bajamos a desayunar ahora mamá se enojara – y sonrió como solo ella sabia hacer. Antes la palabra "mamá" a Shikato le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo acto que Shikami paso por alto -Así que vamos – se dirijo a la puerta para salir pero su hermano la sujeto del brazo

-Gracias – dijo él acompañado de una leve sonrisa para luego salir.

Ambos bajaron a desayunar, encontrándose con todos ya preparados para realizar los deberes del día. Se sentaron, Shikato un poco alejado de Shikamaru y Temari, que por suerte habían llegado antes de que cualquiera se pudiese dar cuenta de que habían salido, o eso creían ellos. Repartido el desayuno de cada uno empezaron a degustarlo, sin embargo Shikato solo revolvía la comida desinteresadamente, cosa por la que sus padres, hablando de ambos pares, le miraron preocupados.

Shikamaru sabia que le pasaba algo, sabia que Shikato no era un niño hiperactivo y hablador, pero tampoco era tan callado. Temari, que si bien no había estado con él como Yoshino, Shikaku o Shikamaru, le preocupaba lo que le pudiera estar pasando a su hijo. Porque si, pudiera ser que ella no estuvo con él o con Shikami por años, y que el titulo de madre se lo había ganado con honores Yoshino por haberlos criado, educado y tratado como sus hijos propios, pero aun así ella los quería a ambos como el día en que supo de su próxima existencia. Shikaku y Yoshino se quedaron callados, y esta le pregunto si tenia hambre pero el rubio no contesto solo negó con la cabeza y se levanto para subir a su cuarto.

-Que le sucede? - pregunto la silenciosa Sumi que en el transcurso de todo se había mantenido callada y observando atentamente al rubio. Todos los presentes miraron interrogativamente a Shikami la cual respondió con un simple y cortante...

-No se... - miro a todos a su alrededor, alguno de ellos había hecho que el rubio se pusiera incomodo y tenia que descubrir quien.

Kankuro era simpático, generoso y tenia ese cariño fraternal con ambos. Incluso se había ofrecido a enseñarles a ambos sus técnicas de marionetismo si es que alguno de los dos no conseguía dominar las técnicas del clan Nara... cosa que aun no entendía del todo... pero siendo Kankuro como era... descartado

Sumi era callada, introvertida y tenia un aura asesina que decía "Considera tu vida antes de meterte conmigo", pero fuera de eso era razonable comprensiva y agradable cuando llegabas a conocerla a fondo, y no es que ella y Shikato fueran los mejores amigos del mundo pero tampoco se llevaban mal... así que descartada

Katsumi era agradable, un poco arrogante y vanidosa pero no en exceso. A veces llegaba a alardear de sus habilidades para las técnicas de marioneta como su padre, que dicho sea de paso parecía orgulloso de ella por eso. Y no era amiga frecuente de Shikato ni mucho menos enemiga mortal... descartada

Shikamaru... demasiado vago como para hacerle algo...

Shikaku... lo mismo que el anterior...

Yoshino... problemática pero lo normal...

Temari... problematicamente agradable

Entonces quien traía a Shikato como alma ambulante?

…

…

Solo un nombre se le vino a la mente...

Inuzuka Mimi...

…

-... y es así como al fin los Uzumaki se hacen ver lo sobresalientes y superiores que son a comparación de los Uchiha tte`bane – termino su relato Kushina para luego mirar a sus amigas que, aburridas de esa historia, se estaban quedando dormidas- QUE LES ESTOY HABLANDO TTE`BANE! -golpeo con la palma de la mano la mesa del establecimiento de donde se encontraban. Por esto Shikami, Mimi, Sumi, Katsumi y Azumi volvieron en si. La Uzumaki inflo sus mofletes en un modo infantil por tan poca atención que le brindaban sus "amigas".

-Perdona Kushina pero... ya nos habías contado eso de que tu padre se hará Hokage en unos días diecinueve veces- dijo aburrida la Nara

-Veinte – corrigió la Hyuuga

-Pero es que al fin mi padre pudo superar en rango al padre de Daijiro-teme! - replico pero un aura asesina cubrió a las presentes advirtiéndole que si volvía a tocar el tema le iba a ir muy mal- Entonces me callo – dijo ofendida Kushina

-Gracias a Dios – dijeron al unisono todas ganándose una mirada rencorosa de la Uzumaki

-Por cierto, Shikami porque no vino Shikato? - pregunto la Inuzuka interesada mientras su amigo canino se subía a su hombro. Shikami le miro analizante, recordando que era su principal sospechosa por el repentino estado de animo de su hermano, antes de contestar

-Prefirió quedarse en casa y descansar... ademas como Inochi y Chokichi no iban a venir prefirió ahorrarse su día en vez de pasarlo rodeado de "problemáticas" - termino haciendo comillas con los dedos ante la ultima palabra y las presentes, incluyendo a Azumi y Sumi, lanzaron una carcajada

…

Shikamaru y Temari estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala en completo silencio, en frente de ellos estaba Shikato sin decir nada, mirándolos a ambos por ratos, dirigiendo su mirada a uno y después a otro. Después de otros cinco minutos en lo mismo, llegaron Shikaku y Yoshino para posicionarse a los lados de los antes nombrados. Los adultos aún no comprendían del todo el porque de la "reunión" a la que el rubio los había convocado urgentemente. Sin perder tiempo Shikato los miro seriamente e intentando no llorar y que la voz no le fallara los encaro.

-Que es lo que sabes exactamente? - pregunto Shikamaru antes de que el menor pudiera decir nada. El comportamiento, y el hecho de que este aprovechara la salida de Shikami con sus amigas para hablar de algo con todos y sin Kankuro, ya le daba una idea de lo que quería el rubio.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que ustedes – señalo a Shikamaru y Temari -Son nuestros padres y que por una razón que desconozco nos mintieron y dejaron a cargo de nuestros abuelos … - hablando por él y por Shikami claro esta, los miro seriamente pidiendo una explicación – Ya no quiero que me oculten mas cosas... quiero la verdad... -

Silencio...

-Creo que... yo debería tomar la palabra primero – hablo por primera vez Temari, encarando a su hijo y dispuesta a cargar con la culpa...


	12. Chapter 12

Shikato, tras toda la explicación que los adultos en frente suyo le habían dado, se había mantenido firme y atento a todo lo que dijeran para no perder detalle de nada, pero ahora que habían terminado de hablar no podía contener mas las lagrimas y no importándole la presencia de ellos lloro en silencio.

Lo comprendía, por supuesto que lo comprendía. Su madre, al querer protegerlos, había partido a una misión sustituyendo a su padre. Era bien sabido que si Shikamaru era dado por muerto, como en el caso de Temari, tanto él como Shikami ya no serian considerados como parte del clan Nara. Era por ello porque su madre lo había hecho, para preservar el apellido que por derecho les pertenecía...

Su madre si que era una mujer de armas tomar.

Y lloraba no solo por el hecho de que la había juzgado y sacado sus propias conclusiones antes de saber la verdad, sino también porque mientras los demás Nara estaban mirándolo fijamente serios, la rubia trataba de sostenerle la mirada orgullosamente mientras lagrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos... seguro que ahora se sentía culpable.

Se levanto pesadamente del sillón en donde se encontraba y camino hasta quedar delante de Temari y acto seguido le tendió la mano. La rubia le miro dudosa preguntándose en si aceptar o no. no era que temiera que le hiciera algo malo, si Shikato era un chico por demás amable, pero dudaba de lo que intentaba su hijo. Pero después de unos segundos de pasar su mirada de Shikato a la mano que le tendía y de su mano a Shikato, la estrecho. Para luego sentir como Shikato le jalaba levemente y se levanto, recibiendo inmediatamente algo que no se espero...

Un abrazo

Un abrazo que no solo era el primero que recibía de él, sino que también parecía desesperado y que se aferraba a ella para no soltarla nunca...

…

-¿Que le has hecho a mi hermano? - pregunto firme Shikami acorralando en una pared a su amiga Inuzuka la cual ante la pregunta y esa repentina acción por parte de la Nara, que por demás era floja en todo lo que implicara ponerse seria, le miro dudosamente.

-Yo no le he hecho nada a Shikato- dijo segura de si misma. Y era cierto. Ella y Shikato no eran amigos ni enemigos, si a duras penas y por milagro se conocían. Cosa rara porque, no es que él fuera el mas sociable de la aldea, pero siempre parecía tener cierta distancia con ella.

-Shikato ha estado muy raro últimamente, y mi instinto me dice que tu tienes algo que ver- y Shikami siendo Shikami, no iba a dejar el asunto estancado hasta llegar a la verdad.

-¿Y porque crees que yo tengo algo que ver con ello?- la verdad si antes no entendía ahora menos. Ella no tenia nada que ver con Shikato en ningún sentido. ¡NINGUNO!.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?- pregunto directa y sin rodeos. Porque si era que Mimi estaba interesada en otro chico debía de hacer lo posible para que Shikato hiciera lo mismo.

-¡¿QUE?- grito la Inuzuka, no pudo ocultar su impresión por tal pregunta, o … era insinuación?. Que importaba. Pero... Shikato?... si lo pensaba bien él era uno de los chicos mas atractivos que conocía, eso que ni que, pero de ahí a gustarle había un camino muy pero MUY grande.

-Te atrae si o no? - la Nara ya se estaba hartando de tanto rodeo que le daba la Inuzuka. Y si ella no estaba dispuesta a responderle las preguntas que tenia de la manera fácil, seria de la difícil. Porque claro, siendo amiga de Inochi, y próxima integrante del trió Ino-Shika-Cho no había desperdiciado la oportunidad de aprender ciertas cosas de su tía Ino para el arte del interrogatorio y tortura mental.

-Yo... no estoy segura... - Mimi, no pudiendo mantenerle la mirada a Shikami la aparto hacia uno de sus costados. Porque ella nunca se había planteado eso de que le gustara un chico, siempre dejaba ese tipo de cosas en segundo plano.

-Pues entonces piénsalo- termino Shikami dejando libre a Mimi y retirándose al fin de ahí. Inuzuka Mimi estaba por completo descartada, pero eso no significaba que el asunto de su relación con Shikato quedara olvidado. No claro que no. Empezó a caminar por las calles concurridas de la aldea, dirijiendose a su casa. Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia que la estaba siguiendo desde hace un buen rato y que la tomo del hombro en medio de la meditación en la que se encontraba.

-Inochi- se sonrojo levemente al recordar que, justamente él también era una de sus múltiples razones para ponerse a meditar. El sueño que había tenido con el Yamanaka si que la había marcado y de cierta forma "traumado". - Que quieres?- pero ante todo siempre la actitud fría y desinteresada, eso era lo primordial para no levantar sospechas.

-Iba pasando por aquí y entonces vi que estabas sola. Me preguntaba si no querías que te acompañe a tu casa?- respondió con el tono que siempre usaba: sin emoción alguna en la voz. Cosa que de cierta manera le desilusiono a Shikami. Bah! Era Inochi! Que mas se esperaba de ese insensible controlador de mentes y emociones!

-No gracias – respondió tajante, empezando a caminar antes de que el Yamanaka pensara en siquiera replicar por su desicion.

Inochi, por esta vez, le daba toda la razón a los hombres Nara. Las mujeres eran unas problemáticas. Él como caballero que era, y por el interés que tenia hacia la Nara y siguiendo los consejos de su madre entrometida, se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta su casa. Y que recibía a cambio? Una contestación que si bien no era grosera, no mostraba ni una pizca de gratitud por su ofrecimiento voluntario...

Mujeres...

**BUENO AQUI LOS DOS CAPITULOS ;) ESPERO Y ALLAN COMENTADO POR SEPARADO -_-U el castigo de mi nii-san si no consigo los cuarenta reviews sera... solo dire que mi vida social quedaria arruinada ...**


	13. Chapter 13

**BUENAS! SON LAS SIETE DE LA MAÑANA Y LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO XD. CREO QUE TENGO PROBLEMAS :S.**

Shikami y Shikato permanecían quietos y sin hacer movimiento alguno mirándose mutuamente a los ojos. Ambos sabían, por experiencia, que eso era una competencia silenciosa, en la que el primero en hacer siquiera el sutil movimiento de girar los ojos o pestañear, tendría que, obligadamente, hablar sobre lo que rondaba en sus pensamientos. Era tonto. Si, desde cierto punto de vista lo era si se consideraba que ambos terminarían revelando sus preocupaciones, ademas de que lo hacían para poner entretenido el asunto cuando lo que querían era hablar pacíficamente, cosa extraña en ellos a la vista de los demás.

Shikami empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa. Sentía como el poco aire que lograba tomar sin que se viera movimiento alguno de su cuerpo, era mas difícil de lo que aparentaba, y estaba a punto de ceder. Oh no. no por favor, no ahora. ¿Porque no podía haberse rendido en otro día que un fuera justamente ese?

Empezó a sentir como el aire no le era completamente suficiente, y preparándose para la platica de su vida, es que sin mas remedio tomo aire haciendo claros y obvios movimientos como: abrir la boca, inhalar, exhalar, jadear un poco y volver a repetir el procedimiento.

-Perdiste – dijo triunfante Shikato. Mostrandole una sonrisa que si bien no era arrogante por su victoria obtenida, era juguetona y con una pizca de burla. Shikami arrugo el ceño. No era la primera vez que perdía en eso con Shikato, pero aun así ¡no lo toleraba!. Aunque su sonrisa claramente disminuía de cierta manera su enojo. Bah! De todas maneras si Shikato era quien la vencía en tan tonto juego que se habían creado no había problema.

-Esta bien – contesto sentándose al borde de la cama de Shikato. Ambos se miraron fijamente de nuevo, pero esta vez era para descubrir e invadir la mente del otro.

-Tu también has estado un poco tensa en estos días. - empezó el rubio – así que sera mejor que hables – sonó serio. Porque si había algo atormentando a su hermanita querida: porque si pese a todo la quería, tenia que ayudarla como ella lo había hecho con él.

La pelinegra suspiro con pesadez. No era que no tuviera confianza en el rubio, pero ese tipo de temas se solían hablar de _mujer a mujer_, pero no es como que las locas de sus amigas la tuvieran muy convencida. Sumi era callada y seria, le daba mala espina el hecho que a la edad de 11 años supiera bien recolectar información y usarla para chantaje; el mismo caso con Katsumi. _-Por algo los entrenamientos de Suna son diferentes a los nuestros-. _Pensó Shikami. Kushina era demasiado escandalosa como para guardar un secreto. Mimi... realmente tenia cosas que aclarar con ella y si la Inuzuka llegaba a conseguir ese tipo de información entonces todo estaría arruinado. En cuanto a Azumi Hyuuga, la verdad pese a ser compañeras y de cierta manera amigas, no eran tan cercanas. Y su madre era muy entrometida. Así que el sueño que había callado durante todo el día seria revelado a Shikato.

-Soñé con Inochi – dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se revolvía al nombrar al Yamanaka. Shikato le miro incrédulo. ¿En serio ella estaba tan ida del mundo por un sueño que había pasado en mas de una ocasión?

-¿Y ahora que nueva tortura practicaste con el pobre Inochi en tus sueños ?- pregunto tratando de relajarse al no comprender a su hermana, sentándose a su lado tomándole del hombro.

-Nos besábamos – corto desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Shikato abrió de par en par sus ojos. Que?. Shikami estaba... enamorada de... Inochi?. Eso si que debía de ser una broma. Pero al ver la mirada seria de ella supo que no lo era. Cielos. Todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor era lo que nunca se había imaginado. Era hijo adoptado de sus abuelos; su padre verdadero era su hermano mayor, y ahora Shikami gustaba de Inochi.

-... que esta sucediendo en el mundo? - pregunto en un susurro. Shikami sabia que era difícil de entender que a ella le gustara justamente el Yamanaka que procuraba siempre molestar - … pues felicidades.. - termino por decir Shikato optando por la huida fácil. Shikami le miro con un deje de asco.

- Como que felicidades?. ¡Estamos hablando de Inochi! ¡Por Dios!- grito al borde de la histeria y pensándose sobre la oportunidad de desquitarse con el rubio frente a ella.

- Te gusta un chico, gran cosa. Eres mujer y tarde o temprano tenia que suceder.- corto Shikato por lo sano. Shikami lo medito un segundo. Y al final termino dándole la razón a Shikato, quien en ese momento y viendo como ella se relajaba pregunto. - y cuando te piensas declarar? -

La secuencia de expresiones en el rostro de Shikami fueron las siguientes: duda, sorpresa, incredulidad, horror, nerviosismo y vergüenza. Nombrándolas en orden cronológico. Shikato suspiro con cansancio. Fuera el día que fuese la declaración de Shikami, claramente no seria en un buen tiempo. Así que para relajar la tensión que se había generado entre ambos cambio de tema.

-Que es lo que piensas sobre Temari-san? - la sorpresa volvió a invadir a Shikami. Él rubio suspiro. - solo contesta -

Después de unos minutos de meditación la Nara al fin contesto con un simple – Es agradable – acompañada de una sonrisa.

…...

-Temari-san... puedo pasar ? - pregunto educadamente Shikami después haber llamado a la puerta de la kunoichi de Suna. Después de recibir una respuesta afirmativa de la rubia, entro.

-No deberías estar dormida? - Temari miro curiosa a su hija. Despegando momentáneamente su vista de los papeles que tenia en el escritorio que se encontraba.

-Debería – contesto con ironía y burla.- Temari-san quisiera hacerle una pregunta – se sentó al borde de la cama de la invitada de Suna mirando fijamente el suelo. Realmente esa situación le molestaba de sobre manera. Tener que mostrarse tan tímida en cuanto a un tema que era tan normal y cotidiano en chicas de su edad.

-Dime -

-Como se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Shikamaru ? - pregunto tímida. La respuesta que le diera seria indirectamente un cuestionamiento que se plantearía si era amor o solo gusto lo que sentía por el Yamanaka. Temari trato de guardar la calma y se limito a mirar interrogante a la pelinegra. - Si me niega que hay algo mas que amistad entre ustedes pierde su tiempo que no me lo creeré.-

-esta bien... - Temari aun incomoda se sentó al lago de Shikami rememorando como había descubierto lo que sentía por el Nara y como se lo había tomado. - supongo que después de haber sido compañeros de tanto tiempo fue que le tome cariño hasta llegar al punto de que en vez de cariño era amor lo que sentía – hablo inmutable y con un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas – ahora dime quien es el afortunado? - miro a Shikami con picardía a lo que ella deseo no haber preguntado nunca. Temari era muy intuitiva.

-Inochi Yamanaka … -

Y Temari queriendo ganarse aun mas confianza con Shikami empezó con ella una platica de _Mujer a mujer_. Realmente el que le preguntara sobre lo de Shikamaru se había sentido como una niña preguntando a su madre, y eso era un gran paso. Ademas de que, Shikami aun era una niña en esas cuestiones y ella quería guiarla para que no fuera tan ingenua ante las palabras de cualquier hombre y sepa reconocer si alguien le conviene o no como pareja.

Esa noche fue, inconscientemente, de madre e hija

...

**T.T BUUU MIS VACACIONES SE ACABARAN PRONTO :S REGRESO A CLASES NO SE SI ALEGRARME O NO. PERO BUENO AQUI ESTA LA CONTI ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D COMENTEN POR FAVOR**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Si lo sé, no tengo verguenza despues de no haber actualizado por mas de dos meses (?) T.T perdonen pero tuve problemas para escribir la parte final del cap ademas de que mi prima me lo borro "accidentalmente" segun ella e_e bueno aqui les dejo el cap espero lo disfruten. y ya estamos en la recta final del fic :)_**

* * *

><p>-Espero que le guste, y le sea de utilidad – se dijo a si misma Temari mientras, con una pequeña franela, limpiaba el abanico que había sido su compañero de batalla desde gennin hasta jounin, y el cual hace tiempo había dejado de funcionar y por ello había tenido que reemplazarlo muy a su pesar.<p>

-Que haces problemática? -pregunto Shikamaru en el marco de la puerta, observando atentamente como la rubia retiraba con la franela un pequeña capa de polvo de un abanico que a él se le hacia conocido-

-Le pedí a Gaara que me enviara mi viejo abanico ya arreglado, y solo lo estoy puliendo un poco- explico aun sin verlo a la cara, si bien era cierto lo que había dicho, sus planes con su vieja arma de combate ya reparada y que lucía como nueva, eran otros-

_Temari estaba ayudando a Yoshino a poner la mesa y preparar la comida para que cuando Shikamaru, Shikato y Shikami llegaran después de entrenar, la comida estuviera lista. Tan concentrada estaba cortando en trocitos rectangulares unas cuantas verduras, que se sobresalto cuando escucho un gran portazo proveniente de la puerta de acceso a la vivienda, a tal punto de que casi se corta un dedo. Escucho como Yoshino suspiraba cansinamente como si lo que fuera a pasar hubiera sucedido con anterioridad múltiples veces._

_-¡Me rindo! ¡No podre hacerlo! ¡Soy una pésima Nara! -grito Shikami tratando de sacar toda la impotencia que llevaba dentro-_

_-Calmate problemática. No es para tanto -respondió calmadamente Shikato para que su hermana dejara de gritar, pero con lo que dijo talvez empeoró la situación, eso lo supo al ver la mirada asesina que recibió por parte de ella _

_-¡¿Que no es para tanto? ¡¿que no es para tanto dices? -grito desesperada mientras se sentaba en la silla, cruzando sus brazos mientras los recargaba en la mesa y escondiendo su rostro en ellos- Es peor de lo que me imaginaba -susurro mientras sentía como shikato trataba de animarla un poco-_

_Shikamaru camino hacia Temari y sin que los Nara menores lo notaran, le enseño un papel a la rubia. Pero no era un papel cualquiera, sino que era un papel especial que los ninjas utilizaban para saber el elemento al que tenían afinidad por su chakra, y el papel que shikamaru sostenía estaba partido a la mitad._

_-S__**hikami es elemento viento**__- pensó un tanto sorprendida la rubia, e inconscientemente, sonrió._

_-Jamas podré dominar ninguna técnica del clan.. -susurraba para si- Jamas podre ser una buena kunoichi... _

Y era esa la razón por la cual Temari había contactado a Gaara para que mandaran a arreglar su abanico y mandárselo. Si bien Shikami no podría controlar las técnicas de los Nara, eso no significaba que no pudiera manejar el abanico.

Y así seria, ella la entrenaría personalmente para que fuera una orgullosa usuaria de dicha arma.

* * *

><p>Shikato estaba incrédulo a la escena que se le presentaba en frente. Su madre, su madre de Suna, le había regalado a Shikami un abanico, que en cuanto a tamaño se asemejaba a la altura de la pelinegra, y que si lo abrías en todo su esplendor podrías observar tres círculos de color morado alrededor del centro. Bien, sabia que sus padres-hermanos y padres-abuelos se preocupaban por el hecho de que Shikami tenia afinidad al elemento viento y que por eso no podría manejar las técnicas de sombras, pero de ahí a darle a Shikami un arma de su misma altura y hecha de metal, era un acto homicida para con los demás.<p>

-¿Un abanico? - pero al parecer Shikami aun no entendía del todo el porque del repentino regalo de la rubia- Gracias Temari-San.. e-espero que no le moleste pero.. ¿porque me regala un abanico? -pregunto confundida la Nara menor-

-Bueno, me entere por parte de Shikamaru que eres elemento viento, y curiosamente esa ha sido mi afinidad desde el nacimiento. Ese abanico que tienes en tus manos me pertenecía a mi cuando empece mi vida como kunoichi. Y ahora quiero regalartelo, porque sé que podrás superar las habilidades que alguna vez tuve a tu edad -decía con orgullo cada una de las palabras a Shikami mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro-

-¿Lo dice en serio Temari-san? - Shikami estaba esperanzada. Había estado durante varios días con el ánimo decaído de tan solo pensar que no podría ser una buena kunoichi Nara al no poder controlar ni una pequeña sombra, y el hecho de que la rubia que en verdad era de su agrado, quisiera ayudarla a encontrar otro tipo de formas de combate le era bastante agradable, mas tratándose de su "cuñada"

-Si -sonrío ampliamente-

Shikato no sabia porque pero después de intercambiar sonrisas pareciera que las dos mujeres tuvieron una misma idea macabra en sus mentes al notar el brillo malicioso en sus ojos, ademas de un aura pesada como si telepáticamente hayan hecho un acuerdo para hacer sufrir a alguien, lo mas probable él o Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>Shikami estaba rebosante de felicidad en esos momentos. Gracias a la instrucción personal de Temari ahora era una gran portadora del abanico, que podía crear buenas ráfagas de viento con las cuales podía mandar a volar a su tonto hermano gemelo. No era nada a comparación con las de la kunoichi de Suna, claro que no. Si se veía que le faltaba mucho por recorrer para siquiera decir estar a su nivel. Pero al menos ya podía hacer algo, y tener pequeños combates con Shikato en donde demostraba ser buena con su recién adquirida arma.<p>

-Y todo gracias a Temari-San – Shikami hablaba a la nada mientras se dirigía a su habitación - ¡Apuesto que lograre ser tan buena kunoichi como ella! - y se daba ánimos a si misma-

-¿Entonces conoces a papá desde hace tiempo eh? - escucho la voz de Shikato desde la habitación de este. Se detuvo un momento.

-Si, nos conocemos desde hace ya tiempo. - ahora era la voz de Temari. Y solo por una vez en su vida, Shikami se debatía entre pasar de largo o dejar salir su lado curioso-cotilla y escuchar una conversación que no trataba de ella ni le incumbía.

-¿Sabes? No es mi estilo el preguntar este tipo de cosas, prefiero esperar que Shikami se encargue de eso, pero dado que ella no sabe nada de esto, tendré que preguntar, ¿como empezaron tu y papá su relación? - shikato estaba un poco apenado al haber formulado su pregunta, pues según él, esas cosas las preguntaban las niñas

-Pues.. fue algo digamos... casual. Los dos sabíamos que nos queríamos aunque no pudiéramos decirlo libremente. La diferencia de edad y la distancia eran obstáculos que siempre estaban presentes, tanto para nosotros como para quienes no veían con buenos ojos una posible relación entre nosotros. Pues tu padre tenia su vida planeada y hecha por así decirlo, y yo era una princesa destinada a casarse con el hijo de algún feudal – relataba Temari-

-¿Y que hicieron? - y aunque Shikato fue quien dijo eso, era la misma pregunta que Shikami se formulaba mentalmente, pero no era la única. Shikami se estaba confundiendo demasiado y sacando conclusiones erróneas.

-Fuimos.. prácticamente se puede decir que fuimos amantes – dijo Temari como si nada dispuesta a relatar a su hijo el inicio de su historia con Shikamaru, pero inconscientemente habiendo creado un gran remolino de confusión en la joven mente de Shikami.

La pelinegra sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, y una sensación de que había algo mas que no descubrió con esas pocas palabras de la rubia. Había algo mas oculto.

Fue a su habitación y cerro cuidadosamente la puerta, de lo contrario podrían descubrir que estuvo espiando un poco. Al sentarse en su cama y abrazar a su almohada, empezó a meditar todos los posibles significados y variantes situaciones por las que la rubia pudo decir todo aquello. Pero de todo lo que medito y pensó solamente una posibilidad se le quedo grabada, siendo la mas probable para ella.

Sabaku No Temari era su madre. Definitivamente no había otra explicación.

Y con la situación que se había imaginado sucedida años atrás, ahora grabada en su cabeza, fue que empezó a derramar unas lágrimas silenciosas al saber que le habían mentido desde prácticamente toda su vida.

Pero Shikami tenía solamente la mitad de la verdad descubierta, y la otra mitad era una falsedad creada por su imaginación y falta de conocimiento que podría llevarla a cometer un gran error.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Ajua! parece ser que shikami descubrio la verdad (?) la verdad a medias (?) y ahora que pasara? que nueva idea se me ocurrira para complicarles la vida? xD quien sabe<em>**

**_perdonen si el cap no fue lo que esperaban o simplemente no gusto :(_**

**_nos vemos! n.n por favor dejenme reviews_**


End file.
